Reminiscências
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Um acidente grave com consequências inesperadas, e eles se tornaram dois estranhos. Ela suportaria se ele nunca mais se lembrasse? Presente para Sabaku no T.
1. Rotina

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e não a mim. Não tenho intenção nenhuma de lucrar com essa estória, apenas presentear uma amiga.

**Rating: **T por precaução.

Minha primeira fic com mais de um capítulo onde a história segue normalmente. Sejam bonzinhos.

**Notas: **A idéia e clichê. Não estou copiando ninguém, dei uma conferida para ver se existe alguma fic com conteúdo parecido em português, mas não achei nada. Sei que existe uma em inglês, mas os contextos são diferentes, portanto só pra repetir, não to copiando nenhuma americana maluca! Também ter certa correlação com um dos meus seriados favoritos, que infelizmente já acabou...

Essa fic é um presente pra Laari T., pois apesar de conhecê-la apenas virtualmente, ela se tornou uma amiga de verdade, com quem eu posso falar de tudo. Saiba que é muito importante, amora minha!

So, there it goes!

* * *

Hospital de Konoha, quarto 23  
18:35.

Temari levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentada, aproximando-se da cama. Ajeitou melhor os lençóis brancos, puxou o travesseiro para cima com delicadeza e por fim permitiu-se ficar olhando para ele. Segurou uma das mãos frias do shinobi, apertando-a levemente, acariciando a pele com a ponta dos dedos, tentando transmitir-lhe um pouco de calor.

Olhou para a janela, vendo que as primeiras estrelas despontavam no céu. Deu um sorriso triste, sentindo os olhos marejados.

- As suas nuvens estavam tão bonitas hoje, Shikamaru... Você teria gostado de vê-las.

Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu lentamente pelo rosto abatido da kunoichi de Suna. Quarenta e três dias. Era esse o tempo em que ele estava em coma, entre a vida e a morte. Em sua última missão, ele e seu time haviam enfrentado o Uchiha foragido e seus aliados no sopé de uma montanha. Durante o combate sangrento Naruto havia liberado a sétima cauda da Kiyuubi e tomado pela força extraordinária do bijuu, provocou um desmoronamento de grandes proporções. Shikamaru salvou Chouji de ser atingido, mas acabou soterrado.

Levantou a mão e secou a lágrima resignadamente. Desde que havia recebido a notícia, não havia tido mais nenhum minuto de paz. As lembranças do fatídico dia eram agora fragmentos desconexos.

"Ele sobreviveu por milagre"

"Coágulo no cérebro"

"Cirurgia de emergência"

"Não há previsão para que recobre a consciência."

Voltou a olhar para o rosto tranqüilo do shinobi. Acariciou a cabeleira escura dele, observando que em breve os cabelos da parte da cabeça que havia sido raspada para a cirurgia alcançariam os demais.

Abaixou a cabeça e beijou o rosto adormecido dele delicadamente, evitando com cuidado o tubo de oxigênio que lhe encobria a boca.

- Feliz Aniversário de dois anos, preguiçoso.

Ela sorriu, mas logo seus lábios tremeram e mais lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos. Abafando um soluço, debruçou-se sobre ele e abraçou-lhe o corpo inerte, as lágrimas quentes molhando o lençol que o cobria. Por que aquilo tinha acontecido logo agora? Eles estavam tão bem, ela havia alugado um apartamento em Konoha para ficar mais tempo com ele, passava a maior parte do ano na vila Oculta da Folha apesar de ainda ser uma ninja de Suna. E hoje era o dia em que eles completavam dois anos de namoro, e ela não podia beijá-lo, não podia olhar as nuvens com ele, não podia ao menos olhá-lo nos olhos ou ouvir sua voz.

Recuperando um pouco do autocontrole, levantou-se e voltou a segurar sua mão.

- Eu comprei o seu presente, mas só vou entregá-lo quando você acordar. É um tabuleiro de shogi de vidro, metade das peças são foscas e as outras são translúcidas, eu achei muito bonito, acho que você vai gostar também. Pode até servir para decoração, mas a gente vai jogar.

Observou as feições serenas. Ele sequer mexia os olhos por baixo das pálpebras cerradas. Sabia que Shikamaru não estava ouvindo, mas ainda assim conversava com ele para não enlouquecer.

- Mas antes você precisa acordar, Shika...

Ouviu uma batida curta na porta e virou o rosto a tempo de ver Yoshino entrando no quarto. Sorriu para a mais velha de maneira triste enquanto a outra se aproximava e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha, colocando depois a grande sacola que havia trazido no armário.

- Vá para casa descansar, Temari. Eu fico com ele essa noite.

- Tem certeza, Yoshino-san? Eu posso ficar...

- Não precisa me chamar assim, querida. Vá tomar um banho e descansar, você já está aqui desde ontem.

Temari suspirou e deu um beijo na mão de Shikamaru antes de colocá-la de volta na cama. Realmente se sentia um pouco cansada, ultimamente não conseguia dormir muito bem. Foi até a poltrona e apanhou seu leque e uma bolsa onde carregava uma muda de roupas, depois abraçando Yoshino carinhosamente.

- Eu volto pela manhã.

A matriarca dos Nara suspirou mas ainda assim se sentiu feliz por ver a dedicação da loira. Ia dizer para que não se preocupasse, mas sabia que Temari estaria lá de qualquer maneira. Sorriu levemente para a nora.

- Tudo bem, eu estarei aqui.

Temari virou-se para sair, mas assim que abriu a porta parou e tomada por uma sensação estranha murmurou:

- Se ele acordar peça para alguém me avisar, por favor?

Yoshino franziu a testa, pois elas tinham parado de conversar sobre aquilo há certo tempo. Sorriu de maneira resignada.

- Claro, querida.

-xxxxx-

Temari havia tomado banho e estava se obrigando a comer o lámen que havia comprado no caminho para casa. Largou os hashis na mesa, torcendo as mãos enquanto se levantava e ia para a janela, abrindo a mesma e deixando o vento cortante da noite lhe atingir o rosto. Desde que deixou o hospital começou a se sentir estranhamente inquieta, como se alguma coisa estivesse para acontecer. Não gostava daquela sensação, pois sua experiência lhe dizia que nunca era uma coisa boa.

O telefone tocou, sobressaltando-a. Andou até o aparelho em passos lentos, sentindo a esperança brotar-lhe no peito. _Será...? _Com a mão trêmula tirou o fone do gancho.

- Moshi Moshi?

- _Yo, Temari. Como vai essa sua cabeça dura?_

- Kankuro. – ela suspirou, desapontada. Quão tola ela era, achando que poderia ser alguém do hospital.

- _Claro, seu irmão mais bonito e charmoso. Quem você esperava que fosse, o coelhinho da páscoa?_

- Ninguém, seu baka. Como vocês estão?

­_- Eu estou bem, e o Gaara também. Mas estamos preocupados com você, Hime. Faz tanto tempo que você não vem para Suna..._

- Você sabe o motivo.

_- E ele... melhorou?_

- Na mesma – ela murmurou.

_- Eu sinto muito, Tema._

Ela ficou muda por um momento, sentindo o nó se formar em sua garganta, coisa que ultimamente acontecia com tanta freqüência. Sentiu raiva das palavras do irmão, sentia raiva dos olhares de pena que recebia das outras pessoas. Ela também sentia, muito mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

- Eu também, Kanky. Eu também.

-xxxxx-

19:17

Yoshino franziu a testa e levantou os olhos do livro ao ouvir a aceleração do bipe do monitor cardíaco. Chegando perto do aparelho, observou preocupada a oscilação no gráfico, pensando no pior. Apertou o botão que acionava uma médica-nin e segundos depois Ino entrou pela porta quase correndo.

- Algum problema, tia Yoshino?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, o aparelho fez outro barulho e logo um alarme começou a soar no quarto. Ino aproximou-se da parafernália que matinha o ninja das sombras vivo com os olhos arregalados.

- O que...

Então aconteceu. Shikamaru mexeu a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro, fazendo com que as duas mulheres o observassem atônitas. Subiu uma mão até o tubo que lhe obstruía a garganta e lentamente piscou diversas vezes antes de abrir os olhos escuros. Ino apressou-se para tirar-lhe o tubo e Yoshino colocou a mão no peito, sussurrando enquanto lágrimas lhe enchiam os olhos e um sorriso aliviado surgia em sua face.

- Kami-sama...

-xxxxx-

O telefone tocou novamente e Temari estendeu a mão para atendê-lo num gesto quase automático.

- Alô?

_- Temari-san? Aqui é a Sakura_ – a voz do outro lado da linha se apressou em esclarecer.

- Yo, Sakura. Tudo bem?

_- Sim, tudo. Na verdade eu estou te ligando do Hospital..._

Seu coração parou de bater e ela segurou o fone com força, prendendo a respiração e sem conseguir articular nenhuma frase coerente. Será que alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido? Ou será que...

_- Ele acordou, Temari_. – Sakura disse, tirando todas as dúvidas dela.

- Eu estou indo praí agora mesmo! – Temari exclamou, tomada por uma energia que não se lembrava mais de ter.

_- Não, Temari-san, eu preciso te falar..._ – Sakura foi interrompida pelo clique do telefone sendo colocado no gancho do outro lado.

Suspirou e colocou o fone no gancho também, olhando depois para Ino, parada atrás dela.

- Ela está vindo. E ela não sabe, não me deixou falar...

Ino olhou desolada para a amiga. Sombras lhe escureceram os olhos claros, que refletiam uma tristeza profunda.

- Vai ser um golpe muito grande.

-xxxxx-

Ela entrou correndo pelo corredor do Hospital, parando bruscamente em frente a porta do quarto 23. Sorriu feito uma criança enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração, e ajeitou os cabelos que lhe caíam nos olhos. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, e com gestos incertos abriu a porta lentamente.

Yoshino e Shikaku estavam lá, assim como Ino e Sakura. Tinham expressões definitivamente tristes nos rostos, e a Yamanaka chorava copiosamente, apesar de tentar disfarçar. Permitiu-se então olhar para ele, que estava sentado na cama, e seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele realmente estava acordado, e observando-a de maneira... estranha. Deu um passo à frente, apertando as mãos nervosamente enquanto um meio sorriso surgia em seus lábios.

- Shikamaru...

Ele franziu o cenho, como se ela estivesse falando numa língua desconhecida, e a Sabaku congelou-se ao ver-lhe a expressão confusa. O sorriso sumiu e seu mundo veio abaixo quando ouviu o que ele disse, aquela voz que ela amava tanto dilacerando seu coração, os olhos frios e vazios do Nara lhe atravessando o peito.

- Quem é você?

* * *

**N/A: **Finaaal do primeiro capítulo. Tá um pouquinho diferente do que eu costumo escrever, afinal é a primeira vez que eu escrevo um drama XD. Laari, espero que você tenha gostado! 8D

O próximo capítulo sai em breve, já está pronto, mas vamos ver como esse aqui se sai.

Comentários, sugestões, reclamações, GO aqui em baixo.


	2. Descoberta Dolorosa

**H**ey pessoas!

Primeiramente, obrigada pra quem leu e deixou review! Reviews pra mim, _especialmente_ nessa fic, são MUITO importantes!

E sim, esse post de hoje é um presente meia-boca pra Laari (eu moro longe dela T.T) porque hoje é aniversário dela!! PARABÉNS AMORA, QUE VOCÊ SEJA MUITO FELIZ!! (e esteja gostando desse negócio aqui,hehehe).

**Avisos**: Vou logo dizendo que a Temari talvez esteja um pouco OC. Mas não dá pra ser muito problemática quando o seu namorado de dois anos e amor de uma vida inteira está com probleminhas de memória, certo? É o que eu penso. A Ino está aqui do jeito que eu queria que ela fosse no manga/anime, e ó, aqui ela é minha personagem-chave 8D (mas talvez isso fique mais explícito só no próximo capítulo) Ah sim, e eu separei os XXX melhor dessa vez! XD

Então, boa leitura pra quem se habilitar!

* * *

**2 - Descoberta Dolorosa**

- Amnésia pós-traumática?

- Exatamente. – A hokage confirmou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. – Devido ao golpe que recebeu na cabeça, Shikamaru sofreu uma amnésia retrógrada, que fez com que ele se esquecesse dos eventos anteriores ao acidente.

Temari recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca e a cabeça rodar levemente. Ainda não havia se recuperado do choque de descobrir que ele não sabia mais quem ela era, ou quem eram as outras pessoas que estavam no quarto. Abraçou seus próprios braços, sentindo o frio se apoderar dela. Ino se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro tentando, em vão, confortá-la.

- Mas ele não vai se lembrar de nós... Nunca mais? – Yoshino perguntou aflita enquanto Shikaku segurava a mão da esposa firmemente, tentando transmitir-lhe segurança apesar de aparentar estar tão abalado quanto ela.

- A amnésia pós-traumática é um quadro reversível, mas não podemos precisar quando a memória dele vai retornar completamente. Shizune e eu vamos realizar alguns exames. Geralmente nesses casos, os pacientes mantêm a sua personalidade e a memória implícita – Tsunade explicou com uma expressão severa no rosto – Como andar de bicicleta, essas coisas que se aprende quando se é criança, e por isso creio que ele ainda se lembre do básico dos jutsus do Clã. Talvez agora no começo do tratamento ele tenha alguma dificuldade em manter memória recente, mas isso também vai melhorar. E então vamos precisar da ajuda de todos vocês.

Os Nara, Ino e Temari olharam a Hokage ansiosamente, esperando as instruções. Naquele momento porta se abriu e Chouji entrou na sala acompanhado por Sakura, que se colocou ao lado de Shizune.

- Eu vim o mais rápido que consegui – o Akimichi murmurou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Você chegou num momento oportuno. – a voz autoritária da Godaime ecoou pelo escritório. – O Shikamaru já está confuso o suficiente por ter acordado e se deparado com tantas pessoas ao seu redor. À partir de amanhã vocês vão visitá-lo e conversar com ele, para ver se assim o ajudam a se lembrar de vocês, do que faziam juntos, do que ele gostava. Vocês – ela disse olhando para Yoshino e Shikaku – vão ser de vital importância e por isso eu quero que estejam com ele o maior tempo possível. Ele ainda vai ter que ficar em observação por um tempo aqui no Hospital, então essa terapia vai ter que ser feita aqui mesmo.

O casal balançou a cabeça em concordância e Tsunade continuou.

- Depois Ino e Chouji vão também auxiliá-lo, já que eram colegas de time e amigos de infância. Mas vão com calma, dêem a ele uma informação nova de cada vez e tempo para que ele a processe.

- Hai. – os dois responderam baixo, em uníssono.

- Quanto a você, Temari – Os olhos castanhos da Hokage se voltaram para ela, refletindo emoção contida – Por enquanto, você não vai poder vê-lo.

- O QUE?! – Ela exclamou mais alto do que gostaria, sentindo como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

- Você é um evento um pouco mais recente na vida dele, e eu quero ir aos poucos com o Nara...

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!! – Temari gritou, as lágrimas já rolando livremente por seu rosto enquanto se levantava da cadeira em que estava sentada, a expressão uma mistura entre a raiva e o desespero. Chouji se apressou e abraçou a kunoichi, segurando a cabeça dela firmemente contra seu peito para que ela não se debatesse.

- É para o bem dele, Temari-san – ele murmurou enquanto ela segurava as mangas da roupa dele com força.

- Vai ser por pouco tempo – Tsunade disse séria. – E é para que ele se recupere com maior velocidade.

Temari havia parado de ouvir, enquanto lutava para parar de chorar. Ela prometeu a si mesma que não ia mais chorar... Porque aquilo tudo estava acontecendo? E justamente naquele dia? Que pecado grave ela havia cometido para ser punida com aquela crueldade toda?

- Eu recomendo a vocês irem para suas casas, pois vou proceder a alguns exames agora. Voltem amanhã e tentem se acalmar. Ele não morreu, e apesar de seu estado ainda inspirar cuidados, com tempo vai se recuperar.

Assim que todos deixaram a sala, Chouji ainda abraçando Temari, Tsunade instruiu Shizune e Sakura, especificando o tipo de exame que deveria ser feito. Quando as duas saíram do escritório ela suspirou longamente. Sentia-se solidária a Temari, apesar de não poder demonstrar; sabia como era perder alguém que se ama. Mas no caso dela, perder essa pessoa em vida era muito mais difícil. Levantando-se também saiu do escritório.

-xxxxx-

- Airgato, Chouji.

Chouji sorriu para ela sem, no entanto, deixar de abraçá-la. Estavam em frente ao Hospital, sentados em um dos bancos de concreto que lá havia. Ino se aproximou e lhe estendeu um copo de água que ela aceitou sem levantar os olhos, com a mão trêmula.

- Acho que você deveria ir dormir lá em casa hoje, Temari. - Ino sorriu gentilmente enquanto se sentava do outro lado dela no banco.

- Não, não precisa. Eu fico bem sozinha.

- Esse é o problema! – Chouji balançou a cabeça.

- Não acho que você deva ficar sozinha hoje – Ino continuou. – Peço pra minha mãe fazer uma coisa bem gostosa para comer, a gente se entope de comida, assiste um filme ruim qualquer que passar na TV e eu falo na sua cabeça até que você fique exausta e durma, que tal?

Temari sorriu, percebendo que Ino estava abrindo mão do regime dela para tentar ajudá-la. Não sabia quando exatamente ela e a Yamanaka haviam se tornado tão amigas, mas havia acontecido. Na verdade, o antigo time 10 havia a adotado como quarto membro e ela, que nunca havia pensado que teria amigos em Konoha, se viu ao lado de dois dos mais dedicados.

- Ino, ela não tem muita escolha, vamos levá-la pra sua casa.

- Eu já falei que não precisa!

- Uh como é cabeça dura! – Ino comentou com Chouji, ignorando-a totalmente - Anda Chouji, se ela protestar, carregue-a pelos cabelos!

Eles riram e Temari acabou cedendo, pois assim se distrairia um pouco. Na casa de Ino, elas conversaram e riram junto com o Inoshi e a esposa, e a kunoichi de Suna quase esqueceu o motivo de seu desespero algumas horas antes. Quase.

Dormiu de pura exaustão e mergulhou num sono sem sonhos.

-xxxxx-

Hospital de Konoha, quarto 23  
13:45

Chouji estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado da cama de Shikamaru, sem saber muito bem como começar. O Nara o observava com uma curiosidade quase inocente e o rapaz de ossos largos se sentia um pouco desconfortável com a análise minuciosa a que estava sendo submetido. Olhou para Shikaku, apoiado na janela do outro lado do quarto, e o jounnin fez que sim com a cabeça. Respirou fundo.

- Então... Eu...

- Você não me é totalmente estranho – Shikamaru cortou antes que o outro pudesse terminar a frase, fazendo com que ele arregalasse os olhos. – Mas ainda assim não sei quem é você...

- Bem... Eu sou Akimichi Chouji, do clã Akimichi. – Olhou para o Shikamaru ansioso, mas ele não deu mostras de reconhecer seu nome. Continuou com as explicações. – Nós somos melhores amigos desde que éramos crianças.

- Tanto tempo assim? – Shikamaru franziu cenho e olhou de soslaio para Shikaku - Meu... pai disse que eu tenho vinte anos...

- Você tem vinte anos, e eu também! – Chouji concordou - Nós somos amigos desde mais ou menos os cinco ou seis anos de idade. Fomos também companheiros de time quando éramos gennins...

Shikamaru fixou o olhar num ponto invisível a sua frente. Estranhamente, tudo _parecia _fazer sentido, lhe dava a sensação de ser familiar, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada... Havia simpatizado com aquele rapaz, ficou feliz em saber que eles haviam sido amigos por tanto tempo.

Chouji, nervoso com o silêncio persistente, puxou um pacote de batatinhas de sua bolsa ninja e abriu o saco num gesto automático. Shikamaru ouviu o barulho e virou-se para o amigo com olhos arregalados. Droga, ele _conhecia _aquele barulho, aquele gesto... Então porque, por Kami-sama, não conseguia se lembrar? Estreitou os olhos, estava lá, ele sabia que estava, mas ao mesmo tempo nada lhe vinha a mente. Sentiu um pouco de raiva, mas balançou a cabeça tentando dissipá-la.

- Então – começou a falar, enquanto o amigo comia uma batatinha – Você é meu melhor amigo, nós nos conhecemos desde pequenos e eu era seu companheiro de time junto com aquela menina loira de cabelo comprido que veio aqui mais cedo.

- Isso... – Chouji balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo – Nós três éramos treinados pelo Asuma-sensei, que infelizmente morreu...

- Asuma. - Shikamaru repetiu. Já haviam lhe dito aquele nome mas ainda assim não lhe dizia nada, apesar de ter a impressão de que havia sido alguém importante.

- Vocês sempre jogaram shogi juntos, mas ele sempre perdia porque você é muito inteligente. Você só perde no shogi para o seu pai.

Shikamaru voltou a olhar para Shikaku, que continuou sério. Apesar de não se lembrar exatamente, ele _sabia _que aquele homem era seu pai. Até porque já havia percebido que eles se pareciam muito, alguém havia lhe levado um espelho para que se barbeasse. Ele franziu o cenho: estranho saber como se barbear e não se lembrar de conhecer o rapaz sentado ao seu lado, que dizia ser seu melhor amigo há tanto tempo...

- Você gosta de se deitar para ver as nuvens e acha tudo problemático, pois sempre foi meio preguiçoso. – Chouji continuou, ainda devorando o lanche.

- Problemático?

Ele repetiu a palavra mais algumas vezes, experimentando a sensação de pronunciá-la. Franziu o cenho quando não achou nada de interessante.

- Eu digo isso?

- O tempo todo.

- Uhm.

- Você também acha que mulheres são todas problemáticas e que a Ino poderia engordar uns quilinhos...

- Yare, mas isso é fácil de perceber. É... Eu tenho alguma coisa contra mulheres?

- Não... – Chouji dobrou o saco vazio e colocou em um dos bolsos. Percebeu o olhar estranho que Shikamaru lhe destinou e finalmente entendeu – NÃO, NÃO!! Você gosta de mulheres, gosta muito!

- Ah. Mas então me diga... – apertou os olhos, tentando loucamente se lembrar do nome dele. Que nome ele havia dito? _Ah, sim_ - Chouji...

O Nara se encostou melhor no travesseiro, movendo as pernas lentamente, fazendo uma pequena careta ao senti-las dormentes, enquanto o amigo o olhava, ansioso para ser útil e responder o que ele quisesse saber.

– Eu tenho uma namorada?

-xxxxx-

Ino olhou para Temari, que lhe segurava pelos ombros e a impedia de sair.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Temari, a Hokage vai me matar!

- Ela não precisa ficar sabendo! Por favor Ino, quando ele estiver dormindo...

A Yamanaka suspirou e olhou para a loira parada a sua frente, os olhos verdes quase lhe implorando. Sabia que a Sabaku era orgulhosa e não ficaria por aí pedindo favores, ainda mais para ela, se não fosse uma coisa realmente importante. E droga, ela sabia o quanto era importante.

- Tá bem, mas só quando ele dormir.

Temari abraçou a médica-nin num impulso.

- Arigato!

-xxxxx-

O Akimichi arregalou os olhos, mas antes que respondesse Shizune entrou pela porta segurando uma bandeja com remédios.

- Hora do seu remédio, Nara-san!

Chouji suspirou audivelmente, aliviado por não ter que responder. Afinal era um assunto no qual ele preferia não se meter, não lhe dizia respeito, apenas importava a Shikamaru e a namorada dele. Levantou-se enquanto o amigo tomava os comprimidos.

- Acho que já vou. Amanhã eu volto para a gente conversar mais um pouco.

- É uma boa idéia, Chouji, pois esse remédio vai deixá-lo sonolento – Shizune sorriu.

- Até mais Shikamaru.

O Nara acenou com a cabeça e se afundou nos travesseiros, digerindo as informações novas e se esquecendo da pergunta não respondida. Em alguns minutos, adormeceu.

-xxxxx-

- Vai agora. O tio Shikaku saiu para comer alguma coisa e deve demorar uns minutinhos para voltar.

- Ino, eu nem sei como vou pagar esse favor.

- Pode deixar que eu certamente penso em algo. Agora vai!

Temari entrou silenciosamente no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Shikamaru dormia tranquilamente e ela se aproximou da cama lentamente.

Sorriu ao ver que ele estava com o cabelo preso no penteado usual e meio virado de lado; ele adorava dormir de lado. Estendeu a mão pensando em tocar o rosto dele, mas parou no meio do caminho. Aquele não era o Shikamaru dela, era um rapaz que sofreu um acidente grave e não tinha mais memória. As conseqüências daquele ato egoísta dela poderiam ser graves se ele acordasse

Suspirou tristemente, limitando-se a ajeitar o lençol que o cobria. Sentiu o nó voltando a se formar em sua garganta, mas tentou repelir a sensação. _Você prometeu que não ia mais chorar._ Ele não sabia mais quem ela era, talvez levasse anos para lembrar. Seria melhor se ela saísse da vida dele, permitindo assim que ele encontrasse uma outra pessoa? Seu peito doeu com a possibilidade. Ele não se lembrava dela, mas ela _sim_ se lembrava de tudo o que haviam compartilhado. Mas e se ele não se lembrasse, e se não se apaixonasse novamente por ela, e se não a quisesse mais? Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Então uma pergunta se formou em sua mente, aquela que ela estava com medo de se fazer desde que soube que ele estava com amnésia.

_Você vai ter forças para lutar por ele e com ele, Sabaku no Temari?_

Sentiu o chakra de Ino se intensificando, era o sinal de que o tempo havia acabado. Sorriu ternamente para a figura adormecida e saiu do quarto tão silenciosamente quanto havia entrado. Quando ela fechou a porta, um par de olhos escuros fixou-se onde ela havia estado e um Shikamaru bem acordado franziu o cenho. Aquele cheiro...

* * *

**N/A: **Eu estou fazendo algumas pesquisas enquanto escrevo essa fic, porque afinal não sou nenhuma pessoa entendida de medicina, e tô tentando me manter um pouquinho dentro da realidade. Amnésia é na verdade uma coisa mais comun do que se pensa, e mais delicada também. A parte em que a Tsunade explica a doença é verdade, não é sempre como nos filmes, que uma pessoa perde a memória, descobre que era uma pessoa má e resolve ficar boa, pelo menos não no caso da amnésia retrógada (existe também a anterógrada, que envolve criar novas memórias e reter informações). Eu vou acabar não me mantendo muito na doença real (vou fazer uma coisa mais cinematográfica, ihuull), pois as nuances da doença são complicadas, e porque ter problemas de memória é muito mais triste do que o drama que eu pretendo desenvolver.

Opiniões, palpites, achou alguma coisa estranha e etc., vc sabe o que fazer.


	3. Aceitação

**O**i galerinha que a coelha ama e que lê essa fic ^^

Desculpa demorar para postar. O capítulo pode parecer meio vago, mas tudo tem um propósito, eu agarantchô! Esse pode ficar um pouquinho romântico demais em algumas partes, e a Ino está fazendo o papel que eu sempre quis que ela fizesse XD.  
E lmbrem-se, dona Temari continua um taaanto deprimida.

Os pensamentos estão em itálico. Enjoy ^^

* * *

**3 - Aceitação**

A campainha tocou e Temari deixou os pergaminhos que lia em cima da mesa, apressando-se para atender. Quando viu Ino parada do outro lado, escancarou a porta para que ela entrasse.

- Finalmente alguém vem me dar notícias sem que eu precise fazer ameaças de morte!

- Deixe de ser engraçadinha, Temari, Sakura e eu sempre te damos notícias!

- Só depois das ameaças – Temari sorriu levemente enquanto apontava o sofá para a outra loira. Assim que se sentaram, a Sabaku olhou para a amiga ansiosamente. Havia se passado quase uma semana desde que havia visto Shikamaru pela última vez e ela precisava desesperadamente de notícias.

– Como ele está, Ino?

A Yamanka sorriu enquanto alisava uma almofada distraídamente.

- A tia Yoshino está ajudando com as seções de fisioterapia e logo ele vai poder andar normalmente, já que por ter ficado tanto tempo na cama agora precisa de exercícios para fortalecer os músculos das pernas. Ele está comendo melhor, engordou um pouquinho. Chouji e eu continuamos a conversar com ele, ás vezes ele faz algumas perguntas e tudo mais, e apesar de não ter recuperado a memória, aceita bem os pais, a mim e o Chouji.

Temari esboçou um sorriso, feliz por ouvir que ele estava progredindo, ignorando a pontada de tristeza que sentiu por não estar fazendo parte da recuperação dele. Ino continuou com o boletim de informações, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Eu sou a médica-nin encarregada dele e como tal tenho boas notícias para você – olhou para Temari com um sorriso nos lábios – Você vai comigo hoje visitá-lo. A Hokage autorizou, finalmente ela acha que ele já está bem o suficiente para 'conhecer' mais uma pessoa.

A Sabaku sorriu abertamente, coisa que não se lembrava de fazer a tanto tempo. Ino também sorriu, satisfeita por ser portadora de boas notícias.

- Quando você vai? – a kunoichi de Suna perguntou.

- Eu estava pensando em ir agora... Ou você prefere mais tarde?

- Agora está ótimo! Só me dê um tempo pra trocar de roupa! – Temari respondeu pulando do sofá e correndo para o quarto. Se iria vê-lo, queria pelo menos parecer bonita. Acabou optando pela yukata preta que sempre usava, achando que se ela usasse uma roupa que costumava usar sempre, talvez a memória dele funcionasse.

-xxxxx-

Ela estava se sentindo estupidamente nervosa quando Ino abriu a porta do quarto 23. Yoshino estava sentada ao lado da cama do filho e sorriu para ela quando entraram. Shikamaru estava acordado lendo um livro.

Ele levantou os olhos para as visitantes e o coração da Princesa do Vento falhou uma batida, depois se debatendo feito um louco no peito. Abaixou os olhos, tentando se acalmar enquanto elas se aproximavam da cama.

- Yo Shikamaruu! Como se sente hoje? – Ino exclamou alegremente, colocando-se ao lado dele.

- Bem, Ino.

Temari cerrou os dentes, o pânico ameaçava dominá-la. Não se lembrava de ficar tão nervosa desde... Desde muito tempo atrás. Apertou os punhos numa tentativa de se controlar, afinal ela era Sabaku no Temari, a kunoichi mais respeitada de todo o País do Vento, e não se intimidava com facilidade.

Sentiu o olhar de Shikamaru pousar nela e apertou ainda mais os punhos, enterrando as unhas na palma da mão. Ela não se intimidava, ela não ficava nervosa, não era insegura. Levantou os olhos e encontrou os orbes escuros que a observavam com curiosidade e sentiu-se tremer. Ela não se intimidava, a não ser, _é claro_, na frente de Nara Shikamaru, alguém ela amava com desespero e que não se lembrava dela.

- Essa aqui é Sabaku no Temari, de Sunagakure no Sato – Ino disse com suavidade, enquanto Temari tentava sorrir. – Ela é sua nam...

- Você é meu guia quando eu estou em Konoha – cortou antes que Ino terminasse a frase, recebendo olhares de estranhamento tanto da Yamanaka quanto de Yoshino. Resolveu ignorá-los e continuou – Você é meu guia desde a primeira vez que eu vim para Konoha, nós somos examinadores e organizamos o Exame Chuunin juntos.

- Seu guia... Então nós somos amigos. – Shikamaru raciocinou.

Temari sentiu um gosto amargo subir-lhe à boca e controlou o nó que se formou em sua garganta. Ele continuava sem saber quem ela era, ou o que ela era dele. Sabia que ia ser difícil quando tivesse que falar com ele, mas não imaginou que seria tanto. Deveria ter imaginado, ainda mais estando ela tão frágil quanto estava.

- Como nos conhecemos? – Ele perguntou, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Nós nos enfrentamos na primeira fase do Exame Chuunin que prestamos, há uns oito anos atrás.

- Lutamos e ainda assim ficamos amigos?

- É. Mas então nossos países se tornaram aliados, eu te salvei, você também me salvou, depois me tornei examinadora e você também, nós acabamos nos aproximando... – ela respondeu distraída, perdida num turbilhão de lembranças. Não mencionaria o quão próximos eles eram, pelo menos não agora.

Ele observou o rosto dela, estudando-o atentamente. Não se lembrava dela em absoluto, mas aquele perfume... Respirou fundo, inalando o máximo dele que conseguia, sentindo-se levemente tonto. O cheiro era muito bom. Então uma imagem formou-se em sua mente: mãos com dedos entrelaçados e depois uma delicada corrente prateada; mas tão logo a imagem se formou ela desapareceu, deixando-o um pouco confuso.

Sabia que ela havia estado no quarto dele alguns dias atrás, o perfume a denunciava. Então ela devia se preocupar com ele, deviam mesmo ser amigos próximos como ela havia dito. Mas algo parecia não fazia sentido. Balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento; ultimamente nada fazia muito sentido para ele. Ainda assim, havia alguma coisa nela que o intrigava; devia ser o mesmo motivo pelo qual seu coração estava disparado e ele suava frio. Resolveu investigar.

- Você também é ninja, então.

- Sou.

- Nós lutamos juntos?

- Algumas vezes.

- Somos uma boa dupla?

Temari lutou para controlar o meio sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto. Ele nem _imaginava _o quanto eles eram bons juntos, e nem quantos sentidos aquela afirmação tinha.

- Não tão boa quanto a formação do Ino-Shika-Cho, mas formamos um bom time. Nossos elementos funcionam bem juntos.

- E como seria isso? – Ele sorriu levemente, se lembrando que lhe disseram que era capaz de manipular sombras.

- Você segura o inimigo, eu bato. Ou então eu bato e você fica se lamentando, porque é um bebê chorão e preguiçoso.

Ele arregalou os olhos e Temari franziu o cenho, com medo de ter falado um pouco demais e ele a odiasse por isso. Então ele riu e ela se permitiu relaxar, o som da risada enchendo o ar e o coração dela. Tanto tempo desde que ela o ouviu rir pela última vez...

- Ela tem esse costume de te chamar de chorão porque você cometeu o grave erro de chorar na frente dela uma vez – Ino intrometeu-se na conversa. – Temari-san, melhor pararmos por aqui, a gente volta outro dia para falar mais com ele.

Temari olhou para a Yamanaka e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem deixar de perceber o olhar inquisidor da loira, que prometia que ela teria que esclarecer algumas coisas quando saíssem do quarto. Voltou-se para Shikamaru, que ainda sorria.

- Ja ne, Shikamaru.

- Até mais, Sabaku no Temari.

Ele observou enquanto as duas garotas se despediam da mãe dele e saíam do quarto. Sabaku no Temari. Era um nome bonito, mas ele estava inquieto com a sensação de que não era essa a melhor forma de designar a garota. Estreitou os olhos, buscando a palavra que queria usar, sem ao menos ter idéia de qual era. Fechou os olhos e a viu sorrindo, os cabelos dourados presos naquele penteado tão pouco usual e então a palavra surgiu em sua mente, cristalina.

_Problemática._

-xxxxx-

Assim que saíram do quarto, Ino segurou o braço de Temari com uma força que ela não sabia que a médica-nin tinha, e foi levando-a pelos corredores do Hospital.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – a kunoichi do vento rosnou entre os dentes.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa – respondeu a Yamanaka sem se abalar com o tom dela.

Temari fuzilou-a com os olhos, não gostando nem um pouco daquele gesto ou das palavras. Alcançaram a rua e então Ino soltou seu braço e a encarou séria, colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

- Porque não me deixou dizer que você é namorada dele?

- Eu não quero que ele saiba.

- E porque não?

- Não quero forçá-lo a me aceitar de uma maneira que o deixe desconfortável – Temari explicou séria – Ele pode nunca mais se lembrar de mim, Ino, talvez ele até encontre outra pessoa e eu não quero atrapalhar a vida nova dele.

- Isso é ridículo! – Ino exclamou balançando a cabeça, achando difícil acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Temari enxugou o uma lágrima teimosa com as costas da mão. _Droga, estava chorando de novo._ Olhou para cima e suspirou.

- Se a memória dele não voltar, existe a possibilidade real de que ele não se sinta atraído por mim agora e que não queira mais continuar nesse relacionamento. Eu estou apenas tentando protegê-lo e poupá-lo de ter que continuar... nisso contra a vontade dele.

- Ele não precisa que você o proteja, Sabaku, ele precisa ouvir a verdade! – Ino agora falava alto, sem se importar com quem passasse e ouvisse a conversa.

Temari nada respondeu a Yamanaka jogou a franja para trás, furiosa.

- Ele está lá numa cama, sem memória, e você é namorada dele! Mesmo que ele não se lembre, ele precisa de você! Você é peça chave na recuperação dele, a única que pode ajudá-lo a se lembrar de partes boas da vida dele, do que vocês dividiram! E se ele não recuperar a memória, você pode conquistá-lo de novo, ele sempre foi louco por você, Temari!

- Ele não vai se lembrar, Ino! - Temari exclamou chorosa, sentindo todos os seus medos assumirem o controle.

- Não perca a fé... O tratamento mal começou – a médica-nin disse suavemente, tentando consolar a loira de Suna.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo, vou fazer tudo o que eu puder para que ele se recupere, mas não quero forçá-lo a nada, muito menos a ter que ficar do meu lado sem vontade! Vou ajudá-lo, mas como amiga! – a jounnin disse num só fôlego.

- Você faz idéia do quanto ele te amava?

Temari soluçou mais alto dessa vez, desistindo de segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam lhe sufocar. Ela se sentia tão fraca que nem tinha forças para lutar contra os próprios sentimentos, tanto é que agora chorava abertamente sem se importar com quem estivesse vendo.

- Ás vezes ele passava dias reclamando de saudades de você, dizia que ia se mudar para Suna, e que não se importava em morrer de calor no deserto, já que pelo menos ele ia estar perto de você, da Kumo dele...

- Pára, Ino! – a kunoichi do vento gritou – Eu também o amo demais, e por ser assim estou o deixando livre, você não entende?

- Não – a chuunin respondeu séria, cruzando os braços. – Não entendo mesmo porque você está fazendo esse sacrifício desnecessário por nada!

Temari passou a mão pelo rosto, cansada, e encarou os orbes azuis da médica-nin. Ino então percebeu algo nos olhos da kunoichi de Suna que jamais pensou ver. _Medo_. Então era aquilo que a estava levando a se comportar daquele jeito.

- Você está com medo – constatou num sussurro - Medo de que ele não te queira mais, medo de que ele não volte a ser quem era antes? Tem medo de que ele não te ache bonita, de que não queira mais ficar com você? Isso é realmente ridículo! Ou será que você não conhece o Shikamaru tão bem quanto deveria, pois se conhecesse, saberia que isso está fora de cogitação!

- A decisão já está tomada. – Temari murmurou, dando as costas para a outra loira e andando devagar.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse covarde, mas me enganei.

Ino a observou enquanto ela se virava, encarando-a com um misto de ódio e dor nos olhos verdes; e então sumiu, saltando por cima do telhado mais próximo, afastando-se rapidamente.

Bufou e voltou para o Hospital. Se a princesa de Suna achava que as coisas iam ficar assim, ela estava muito enganada. Yamanaka Ino tinha seus meios, e aquela cabeça-dura iria descobrir.

-xxxxx-

Temari entrou pela janela de seu apartamento e se largou no sofá. Sentia-se mais perdida do que nunca e sua cabeça ameaçava explodir. Será que era a decisão certa a se tomar? Será que não deveria ter um pouco de esperança e torcer para que ele recuperasse a memória? Ainda que isso não acontecesse, estaria ao lado dele como amiga, como havia dito àquela loira insolente que se achou no direito de chamá-la de covarde... Ela não era covarde, nunca fora... Mas e se Ino tivesse razão, o que faria?

Puxou uma delicada corrente longa de prata de dentro do kimono e girou o pingente de coração entre os dedos. Abriu o relicário e olhou a foto: Shikamaru de um lado, ela do outro e a palavra "Kumo" gravada do lado de fora. Era assim que ele a chamava, Kumo. Sorriu tristemente e colocou o relicário em cima da mesa de centro.

"_Não perca a fé, o tratamento mal começou."_ Suspirou e fechou os olhos, mergulhando num sono agitado logo depois.

-xxxxx-

- Shikamaru, preste atenção na minha voz, e faça exatamente como eu disser.

Tsunade estava sentada ao lado da cama do ninja das sombras, falando autoritariamente. Shikamaru estava deitado, de olhos fechados, e Yoshino e Shikaku parados ao lado do filho, observando a Hokage com ansiedade. Era a primeira seção de hipnose a que o herdeiro dos Nara era submetido.

Enquanto Tsunade dava as instruções com voz firme, Shikamaru fazia o que lhe era pedido. Em breve sentiu-se ficar inconsciente e imagens borradas começaram a se formar em sua mente, logo passando a ficar nítidas...

_Estava sentado á mesa, numa sala de jantar grande. Então uma moça com longos cabelos escuros, usando um avental branco se aproximou e colocou chá num copo para ele._

_- Anda filho, se não comer tudo seu pai não vai te ensinar os jutsus do Clã!_

_- Hai, hai, kaa-chan - disse á contragosto._

_- 'Hai' uma vez basta! - sua mãe exclamou um pouquinho irritada. Ele fez uma careta, e revirando os olhos voltou a comer._

_Quando terminou o almoço, ela o levou até uma grande floresta que ficava nas terras deles. Sentiu-se animado com o que ia aprender, mas ainda assim ponderou que olhar as nuvens seria um pouco menos problemático. Chegaram numa clareira e ele pôde ver um homem abaixado, mexendo em algumas plantas. Ele se levantou assim que viu a dupla se aproximando e Shikamaru desvencilhou-se da mão de sua mãe e correu para ele, que logo o pegou no colo._

_- Pronto para aprender a manipular sombras, filho? - O homem perguntou com sua voz profunda._

_- Hai, otoosan!_

Ainda com os olhos fechados, Shikamaru franziu o cenho. Otoosan, ele não dizia otoosan, pelo menos não desde que era muito pequeno... era outra coisa. A imagem virou um borrão e outra se formou em seu lugar, aquele mesmo homem mas um pouco mais velho, o pai dele, sentado á mesa tomando chá. Shikamaru se lembrou de chamá-lo.

_Ei, velho. _

Velho, era essa a palavra!

Voltou a ouvir a voz firme de Tsunade e abriu os olhos lentamente. Piscando, sentou-se na cama, olhando ao redor e encarando o casal parado ao seu lado.

- Shikamaru, conseguiu se lembrar de alguma coisa? Viu algo, alguém? – A Godaime perguntou.

O mais novo dos Nara continuou encarando o casal e franziu o cenho. Estavam diferentes, mas ainda eram os mesmos...

- Kaa-chan? Velho?

Shikaku arregalou um pouco os olhos e sorriu ao ouvir pelo nome que havia sido chamado, e Yoshino num impulso abraçou o filho fortemente pelo pescoço.

* * *

**N/A: **O Shikamaru tá indo aos poucos... no próximo é pra quem gosta de romance (mas nem por isso pensem que ele já recuperou a memória, sim? heheh) Aguradem e confiem ^^.**  
**Bom, gostaram, não gostaram, o que estão achando, deixem uma review onegai. Pensem que o Natal tá chegando, eu posso levar um papo com o Bom Velhinho e convencê-lo a deixar tooodo mundo sem presente! HOHOH!

Bjos


	4. Pequena Omissão

**E**sse capítulo tem um pouquinhoo mais de ShikaTema, mas de maneira difusa, digamos. E não, ele não recuperou a memória. E Yamanaka Ino põe seu plano em execução ^^

Acho que não tenho nada mais a dizer além de: Muito obrigada pra quem lê e gosta dessa história. Ela está na metade já, mais um pouquinho e termina. Como é um drama, eu não prometo nada, mas continuem lendo!

* * *

**4 - Pequena Omissão**

Shikamaru entrou no quarto, olhando ao redor. A cama simples ficava em um dos cantos, coberta com uma colcha verde-musgo, o despertador em cima do criado mudo, guarda-roupa, paredes brancas. Yoshino entrou logo atrás dele, abrindo o guarda-roupa e colocando as coisas dele dentro.

- Tudo bem, Shikamaru?

- Tudo... Só um pouco estranho.

Havia tido alta naquela manhã e percebeu que havia se habituado ao ambiente pouco pessoal do Hospital. Agora, olhando a casa e seu quarto, sentia-se confortável. Ainda não havia recuperado a memória, mas as seções de hipnose o haviam ajudado a se lembrar dos pais e de onde morava e assim poderia continuar o tratamento em casa.

Caminhou até a cama e deitou-se, olhando as nuvens pela janela. Yoshino fechou a porta do guarda-roupa e aproximou-se dele.

- Vou fazer o almoço, meu bem. Quer que eu traga para você?

- Não, kaa-chan, eu vou almoçar com vocês.

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa me chame!

Ela saiu do quarto e Shikamaru voltou a olhar pela janela, fazia um dia lindo lá fora. As nuvens brancas passeavam lentamente pelo céu e ele sentiu inveja delas por um instante, pois pareciam tão livres e certamente não tinham que se preocupar com a falta de memória...

-xxxxx-

O pequeno grupo passou pelos portões do território dos Nara e parou em frente à porta, pois iriam almoçar com Shikamaru. Chouji olhou de uma loira para outra, estranhando o silêncio.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não. - as duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Chouji olhou para Ino, que olhou para o outro lado, e depois para Temari, que arqueou as sobrancelhas como quem diz "o que está olhando?". Ele balançou a cabeça e tocou a campainha.

Yoshino atendeu a porta e eles entraram, percebendo desde logo o bom humor da dona da casa.

- Tudo bem tia Yoshino? – Ino perguntou curiosa.

- Tudo ótimo querida! Aliás, não deu tempo de vocês irem visitá-lo no hospital para saber as boas novas: o Shikamaru fez algumas seções de hipnose com a Godaime e se lembrou de alguns eventos da infância dele, de quando ele aprendeu os primeiros jutsus do Clã...

- Que notícia maravilhosa!

- E agora o meu menino está em casa, e Kami-sama queira que ele se recupere totalmente!

- Ficamos muito felizes em ouvir, tia! – Chouji sorriu animado – Mas como foi essa hipnose que a Tsunade-sama fez?

Enquanto Yoshino contava os detalhes do tratamento, Temari percebeu que Ino a olhava com um ar superior. As finas sobrancelhas arqueadas, uma expressão sarcástica no rosto que lhe dizia "eu disse que ele ia recuperar a memória." Cruzou os braços incomodada e resolveu entrar na conversa.

- Mas ele se lembrou de alguma outra coisa?

- Não... – Yoshino replicou baixinho – Ele só se lembrou do pai e de mim, daqui de casa e da floresta do Clã.

- Mas ele vai se lembrar de tudo! – Ino cortou animadíssima. – É só a gente dar tempo ao tempo...

- Também conto com isso, Ino – Yoshino sorriu – Mas vocês querem vê-lo, certo? Ele está no quarto. Vou começar a preparar o almoço, se precisarem de qualquer coisa sabem onde eu estou.

Temari se viu dentro de um sonho estranho enquanto subia aquelas escadas e passava pelo corredor. Parou por um instante em frente à porta, atrás dos amigos de Shikamaru. Chouji lhe dirigiu um olhar reconfortante antes de abrir a porta lentamente.

Ele estava sentado sobre a cama observando um tabuleiro de shogi, girando uma das peças entre os dedos com o cenho franzido. O cabelo escuro estava preso no penteado usual e ele trajava calças escuras e uma camiseta preta de mangas compridas. Ela sentiu o coração ficar mais leve e um monte de borboletas em seu estômago, Shikamaru estava tão bonito.

- Yo Shikamaruuu! – Ino saltitou pelo quarto até a cama para dar um beijo na bochecha do ninja das sombras, fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos e Temari apertasse o punho, que subitamente pareceu criar vida própria e teve ânsias de se lançar contra o rostinho bonito da Yamanaka.

- Ino, Chouji... - ele cumprimentou os antigos companheiros de time, e então seus olhos se fixaram na kunoichi com um grande leque nas costas e um meio sorriso surgiu em seu rosto – Sabaku no Temari.

_Droga, não me chame assim _ela pensou enquanto sorria levemente e inclinava a cabeça em cumprimento. Sentia falta do 'problemática', 'mulher irritante', 'Tema' e 'Kumo' que ouvia dele sempre. Ele parecia tão perto dela, mas ainda assim tão distante...

- Olha Choouujii!! Somos nós!!

Ino mostrou o porta-retrato para o ninja de ossos largos. Na foto estavam ela, Chouji e Shikamaru junto com o sensei deles, Asuma, numa daquelas clássicas fotos de time que todo gennin tinha.

- O Asuma sensei....- Chouji murmurou saudoso – Shikamaru você já...

- Meu pai me falou sobre ele. – Shikamaru cortou, distraído - Ontem uma moça de olhos vermelhos veio aqui com um menininho...

- É a Kurenai-sensei e o pequeno Asuma! – Ino exlamou – Ela era esposa do nosso sensei, e aquele menininho é filho dele...

- É, eu fiquei sabendo. O garoto parece gostar muito de mim...

- Você é como o pai que ele não tem, Shikamaru. Cuida dele desde que a Kurenai estava grávida.

- Também soube. Só me incomoda o fato de não fazer idéia de quem seja, e a sensação de que eu _deveria _me lembrar, que é uma coisa importante. – Ele disse com uma ponta de raiva na voz.

- A gente entende, Shikama...

- Não, vocês não entendem! – Ele falou bem mais alto, cortando Ino. – Você não sabe o que é acordar sem se lembrar do que aconteceu há um mês atrás, não sabe o que é estar cercado por pessoas que você deveria saber quem são, mas não tem nem idéia de quem sejam! Eu nem sei quem são vocês, droga!

A explosão de raiva assustou Temari e os outros dois, que o encararam com olhos arregalados. Ela percebeu então que aquela amnésia também estava sendo difícil para ele.

Shikamaru passou a mão pelo cabelo num gesto nervoso e depois fechou os olhos, suspirando sonoramente.

- Gomen... Não quis ofender nenhum de vocês.

- Tudo bem. Tenha calma, Shikamaru – Chouji colocou uma mão no ombro do Nara. – Se dê um pouco de tempo, você vai lembrar.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça e sorriu levemente. Ino também sorriu e decidiu que era o momento perfeito pra colocar seu plano em prática.

- Acho que a Temari aqui pode te esclarecer um monte de coisas! A gente esqueceu de mencionar aquele dia, mas ela é sua namorada, sabia?

Temari ficou subitamente vermelha e olhou a Yamanaka pensando se deveria primeiro arrancar a cabeça ou os dentes dela. Voltou o olhar hesitante para Shikamaru, que retribuiu o olhar de um jeito que fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais vermelha. Pensou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios dele, mas se apressou para tentar remediar a situação.

- Sua ex-namorada. – mentiu desajeitadamente.

Ino franziu o cenho mas não se deu por vencida.

- Viram que dia lindo faz lá fora? Acho que vocês deveriam dar um passeio, _os dois_, e eu e o Chouji vamos ajudar a sua mãe com o jantar, que tal?

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, o Shikamaru teve alta ainda ontem...

- Eu estou ótimo – Shikamaru cortou-a se levantando – E acho que é uma ótima idéia.

_Droga! _Temari pensou vendo que não tinha como escapar.

- Então vão, só não se atrasem, sim? – Ino disse musicalmente.

Temari a encarou com tanto ódio que se pudesse matá-la com um simples olhar, a porquinha cairia dura no chão naquele instante.

-xxxxx-

Eles estavam andando devagar pelas ruas de Konoha, Shikamaru com as mãos nos bolsos e Temari tentando descobrir o que fazer com as dela. O silêncio reinou absoluto entre o casal até que chegaram a um lago e se sentaram num banco.

- Então, você era minha namorada? – O Nara perguntou genuinamente interessado.

- Era. – Temari respondeu olhando para o outro lado. Não conseguiria mentir olhando para ele.

- Porque terminamos? – Shikamaru perguntou curioso. Alguma coisa sempre lhe disse que havia algo mais em relação à aquela garota, e agora queria descobrir tudo o que conseguisse.

- Porque... Porque... Porque brigávamos muito. – Era verdade. A primeira que ela dizia desde que ele começou com as perguntas.

- Quem terminou?

Temari suspirou, tentando não entrar em pânico. Apertou as mãos no colo.

- Foi em comum acordo.

- Ah sim.

Shikamaru observou a loira sentada a seu lado e percebeu os sinais que ela estava mandando involuntariamente. Olhava para frente, balançava nervosamente uma das pernas cruzadas e torcia as mãos no colo. Ela estava mentindo, era óbvio. Sorriu de lado e resolveu mudar o foco da abordagem.

- Nos dávamos bem, apesar de brigar tanto?

- Muito... A gente só brigava porque temos personalidades muito diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo em que são diferentes elas se complementam – ela finalmente o encarou, sorrindo levemente.

- Eu sou preguiçoso e você é agitada. – ele concluiu.

Temari sorriu e colocou as mãos ao lado do corpo, balançando as pernas. O manipulador de sombras decidiu continuar ao ver que ela tinha relaxado.

- Estamos juntos há quanto tempo?

- Cinco anos, mas são dois de namoro...

Shikamaru segurou-se para não rir e por um segundo Temari ficou em silêncio, até perceber que tinha se contradito.

- Isso antes de a gente terminar, lógico. – disse num fôlego só.

- Claro, essa parte eu já entendi. – ele concordou sorrindo.

Temari passou a mão na testa, se lamentando por cair na 'armadilha' dele. Ele podia ter perdido a memória, mas continuava muito esperto. Olhou de soslaio para o lado e o viu observar o lago distraídamente, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Eu beijo bem? – Ele perguntou de maneira tão inocente que Temari teve vontade de rir.

- Hai...

- Eu te trato... tratava bem? – ele a olhou com certa ânsia.

- Muito. - ela olhou para ele um pouco mais séria - Você é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, preguiçoso.

- Eu sou virgem?

Temari sentiu as bochechas esquentarem novamente pela pergunta indiscreta feita de sopetão, e _certeza _de que ele tinha conseguido deixá-la vermelha de novo. Engoliu em seco e continuou olhando nos olhos dele, respondendo com sinceridade e sem hesitar.

- Não.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o lago.

- Puxa. E todo mundo me diz que eu sou preguiçoso para _qualquer coisa. – _comentou quase surpreso.

- Não para tudo. - a loira respondeu antes que se desse conta do que dizia.

Ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela se levantou, sentindo-se agitada demais para continuar sentada.

- Vamos continuar andando?

- Claro.

Caminharam em silêncio até saírem pelos portões da Vila, caminhando pela floresta que guardava Konoha, Temari perdida em pensamentos até que Shikamaru voltou ao assunto.

- Quando foi a primeira vez?

A voz dele era tão suave que ela se viu respondendo, nenhum pouco surpresa por ele ter voltado ao tópico.

- Quatro anos e meio atrás.

- Onde?

- No meu quarto, em Suna. Você estava em missão por lá, a gente não se via há três meses e acabamos sozinhos na minha casa... – ela respondeu com um ar saudosista. Aquilo parecia ter sido em outra vida, com outra pessoa. Mas se era assim, como é que conseguia se lembrar dos toques, da pele dele contra a dela... Viu novamente aquele olhar preocupado dele naquela noite.

"_- Eu estou te machucando?_

_- Não..._

_- Tema, se você quiser que eu pare, eu paro, é só me dizer..._

_- Não.... Não quero que você pare._

_- Mas se eu estiver te machucando e..._

_- Shh. Já disse que não está. Eu amo você, seu idiota._

_- Também te amo, minha Kumo..."_

- Foi... a sua primeira vez? – Shikamaru perguntou hesitante, com medo de ofendê-la ou ir longe demais.

Ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação, saindo do devaneio.

- Foi a sua primeira vez também.

Eles pararam numa clareira e Temari olhou para o céu, pensando que talvez chovesse mais tarde. Fechou os olhos, tentando inutilmente ignorar o olhar de Shikamaru ainda fixo nela.

- E... era ... bom?

- Você está me deixando sem graça – ela respondeu num sussurro sem jeito.

- Desculpe.

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando controlar o rubor que lhe subia às bochechas. E ele ainda dificultava tudo, olhando dentro dos olhos dela daquele jeito.

Shikamaru não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ela não ficava sem graça com tanta freqüência, e ele se sentiu quase satisfeito por ter conseguido. Não que fosse a intenção dele, ele só queria saber... Não disse a ela, mas tinha ficado feliz ao saber que ela era namorada dele, ou ex, mas não acreditava naquilo, não enquanto observava as reações dela ao falar do relacionamento deles: os olhos verdes brilhavam e ela sorria sem perceber, depois parecia perdida em lembranças que ele daria tudo para ter também... E ela era linda, tinha um rosto expressivo, o corpo era perfeito...

- Eu não consigo acreditar que eu perdi você – disse sinceramente, ainda olhando para ela – Se você é minha ex-namorada isso só comprova que eu sou um verdadeiro idiota...

Temari arregalou os olhos e ele se aproximou, segurando-lhe o queixo e passando o polegar por sua bochecha numa leve carícia. A kunoichi fechou os olhos por um momento, e quando os abriu novamente sentiu-os rasos d'água. Lutava para não cobrir a mão dele com a sua e para suprimir as sensações que o toque dele lhe causava. Não podia...

- Você é tão linda... Eu queria tanto me lembrar de você e de tudo o que a gente fez junto...

Voltou a sentir o nó na garganta e uma pontada dolorosa no peito. Por um segundo, ela quase acreditou, por um segundo quase confessou tudo, que eles ainda eram namorados, e por Kami-sama como ela o amava. Não tinha esse direito. Ele não se lembrava dela, nem o que tinha dito havia ajudado, talvez nunca mais pudesse relaxar na frente dele e deixar que ele a visse vulnerável assim. Tentou formular algo para dizer quando sentiu um chakra estranho muito próximo a eles. Franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor, colocando-se á frente de Shikamaru.

- Tem alguém aqui.

* * *

**N/A**: É, eu sei que Kumo é um apelido meio tosco, mas foi o que eu achei mais a cara do Shikamaru. E também se alguém assistiu aquela novela 'O Profeta' tinha uma menina que chamavam de 'minha nuvem', hehehe.

Eu gostei de escrever esse por causa do momento 'saia-justa' com a Temari. Gosto de imaginar que o Shikamaru tem o poder de deixá-la sem graça, mesmo sem memória. ^^

Reviews, ONEGAI! Não custa nada vai, e ainda me ajuda!


	5. Batalha Interna

**B**em, os capítulos dessa fic saem mais lentamente, mas saem!

Pra variar, queria agradecer quem lê esta fic, especialmente, e agradecer ainda mais quem se dá ao trabalho de me deixar uma review. Meninas, vocês são **MUITO** importantes, e fazem meu dia com isso!** DOMO ARIGATO!**

Agora, eu vou pedir desculpas de novo pra Sabaku no T., pra quem essa fic é um presente. Eu seeei que era pra ser um drama, e você saaabe como eu sou. Sorry mesmo! Ainda bem que você tá numa fase mais 'rosa', digamos, senão vc ia odiar e eu ia me odiar em consequência. =)

Boa leitura para quem se habilitar ^^

* * *

**5 - Batalha Interna**

- Que pena que você me descobriu Princesa... Isso torna as coisas mais difíceis, sabe.

Temari sentiu o estômago revirar ao reconhecer o homem que havia acabado de sair de seu esconderijo. Cabelos escuros, roupas típicas de Suna, mas hitaiate em nenhum lugar visível. O nome dele era Toshiro e ele costumava ser um dos conselheiros do Kazekage, até que Gaara o expulsou da Vila Oculta na Areia por estar desviando verbas e planejando um golpe de Estado.

- O que você faz aqui, desgraçado?

- Eu estava por aí e acabei descobrindo que você não estava em Suna e consequentemente debaixo da asa daquela aberração que você chama de irmão, então resolvi vir te fazer uma visita.

Temari tirou o leque das costas, abrindo-o e colocando-o à sua frente.

- Agradeço a gentileza. Agora volte para o lugar de onde veio!

- Sabe qual é o problema, eu tenho que levar você comigo – o sujeito arreganhou os dentes mal cuidados num sorriso torto – Vou levar a Princesa de Suna e mandar um pedaço seu de cada vez para o seu irmão, até que ele atenda às minhas solicitações. Vamos começar com um dedinho... - ele olhou para a mão de Temari que segurava o leque, e ela instintivamente fechou o punho - Se ele se recusar, sou obrigado a mandar sua bela cabeça... Mas é claro, não sem antes me divertir um pouquinho com você, afinal não posso desperdiçar uma moça tão bonita...

Temari cerrou os dentes ou ver o olhar lascivo que ele lhe dirigiu. Shikamaru franziu o cenho e apertou os punhos, sentindo-se compelido a esmurrar aquele homem nojento. Como ele ousava falar com ela daquele jeito? Deu um passo impulsivo para frente, mas Temari o segurou com a mão livre.

- Não Shikamaru. Eu cuido dele.

- Ele não pode falar com você dessa maneira. – as sensações que ele sentia eram estranhas, um misto de ódio, nojo e indignação com o jeito que ele se dirigia à mulher dele. Não, não, _ex-namorada._

- Ele não vai mais, eu garanto. Fique atrás de mim, se ele te ferir eu nunca vou me perdoar.

Shikamaru deu um passo para trás, obedecendo ao pedido dela, mas ainda assim meio incerto se era aquilo o que queria fazer. Queria resolver com os próprios punhos, afinal não era certo uma mulher defender um homem.

- Não precisa defender seu amiguinho, Princesa, eu não usaria minhas habilidades com alguém que não fosse ninja, sou uma pessoa justa. Meu assunto é com você.

Temari franziu o cenho, só então se dando conta que Shikamaru não trajava nada que denunciasse sua posição. Não poderia ser considerado uma vantagem, porque apesar de Tsunade ter dito que ele muito provavelmente se lembrava dos jutsus de seu Clã, ele ainda não havia tentado nenhum, tampouco falado neles. Pelo menos não corria perigo enquanto Toshiro não soubesse das prováveis habilidades dele. Concentrou-se em seu inimigo, ela estava sozinha.

- Pronta para ser minha boneca, Sabaku no Temari?

- Eu não vou ser nada sua!

- Vou te dar cinco minutos. Lutando ou não, não tem como você sair daqui vitoriosa.

- Não me subestime! – Temari ergueu o leque e abriu duas luas– Ninpou: Kamaitachi no jutsu!

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos ao ver a grande ventania que surgiu e cortou grande parte das árvores que os cercavam, fazendo com que a clareira ficasse maior. _Uau, ela é forte. _Temari apoiou o leque no chão, procurando por Toshiro que havia sumido de vista ao evitar seu golpe.

Virando-se subitamente para a direita, ela defendeu-se de uma kunai com o leque e logo o homem reapareceu.

- Vejo que aprimorou suas habilidades. Mas ainda pode desistir.

- Eu não cogito essa possibilidade.

- Como eu disse, isso só dificulta as coisas.

No instante seguinte, ele desapareceu. Temari olhou ao redor, começando a se sentir nervosa. O que aquele cara queria, desaparecendo daquele jeito? Deu alguns passos para frente, mantendo-se o mais alerta possível.

Shimamaru a observou, sentindo-se inquieto e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Não duvidava da capacidade da kunoichi, mas aquele sujeito estava tramando alguma coisa. Temari olhou para ele, verificando se estava tudo bem e se ele estava em segurança, afinal, não podia confiar nas palavras daquele nojento, que havia sumido e poderia muito bem tentar algo contra o Nara.

Foi então que Shikamaru o viu, saltando por cima de Temari. Não teve tempo de esboçar reação alguma, apenas assistiu enquanto o homem segurou o braço da kunoichi por alguns instantes, depois aterrisando a alguns metros dela.

Temari segurou o braço dolorido, não entendendo muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Olhou a mão para ver se ele tinha lhe cortado ou algo do tipo, mas não havia sangue apesar da dor. Ela normalmente não permitiria que um inimigo se aproximasse tanto, mas estava distraída... Então sentiu-se tonta e cambaleou para frente.

- Eu te dei a opção de desistir, Princesa.

- O que você fez? – Temari ajoelhou-se na grama macia da floresta, sentindo náuseas cada vez mais fortes.

- Ah sim – Ele estendeu o braço, mostrando uma grande agulha acoplada num dispositivo que mantinha preso ao pulso – Esse é meu veneno especial paralisante. Na verdade, eu adicionei algumas outras coisas nele, então você vai desmaiar daqui alguns segundinhos e vai acordar bem amarrada. Ah não se preocupe, você não vai morrer.

- Shikamaru... – foi a última coisa que ela conseguiu murmurar antes de sentir a visão escurecer e tombar ao chão.

Shikamaru estava paralisado. Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, senão aquele homem ia de fato levar Temari com ele, mas não se lembrava de nenhum dos jutsus que lhe disseram que sabia. Começou a suar enquanto se aproximava a passos lentos e um pouco incertos, observando enquanto Toshiro tirava cordas de dentro das vestes com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Largue ela.

O homem se virou para ele com o cenho franzido.

- Ora rapaz, não se meta nisso! Mantenha-se afastado que é melhor para você.

Shikamaru sentia pontadas dolorosas na cabeça enquanto sua mente vasculhava cada canto da memória dele, buscando desesperadamente por algo que ele pudesse fazer.

- Não vou deixar você levá-la...

Ouviu uma gargalhada em resposta.

- Como se houvesse algo que você pudesse fazer!

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar. Fechou os olhos e se agachou sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, seu corpo parecia ter criado vida própria. Viu que Toshiro começou a amarrar os braços de Temari e então juntou as mãos num selamento que não sabia qual era, só registrando que o conhecia. O homem o olhou com olhos arregalados enquanto uma mão de sombra subia por seu corpo, fechando-se letalmente ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu.

- Ma...manipulador de... sombras? – o homem disse de maneira estrangulada.

- Eu sou um Nara. – Sikamaru rosnou, fazendo com que a mão de sombra apertasse o pescoço do inimigo com força sobrenatural. Segundos depois o corpo tombou a seus pés.

O Nara sentiu-se tonto e se apoiou no chão. Uma gota de sangue pingou na grama e ele cobriu o nariz, sentindo o líquido quente se espalhar por sua mão. Limpou o sangue na manga comprida da camiseta e engatinhou até Temari, desamarrando delicadamente as mãos dela. Sua cabeça girava. _Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu. _Então uma lembrança cortou sua mente.

_- Oe Shikamaru, não vai almoçar com o time? O Asuma sensei vai pagar o churrasco hoje!_

_- Não Chouji... Tenho treino com o meu pai, e já almocei._

_- Ah. Que jutsu você vai aprender hoje?_

_- Kage Kubi Shibari._

_- Uau, Shikamaru! Esse é um dos jutsus mais legais do seu Clã, e dos mais perigosos também!_

_- Tsc. É tão problemático e cansativo quanto todos os outros..._

Voltou a cobrir o nariz com a mão, já que este passou a sangrar ainda mais. Desperto do transe em que estava, voltou a limpar o sangue na camisa e pegou Temari nos braços, correndo em direção ao portão da Vila.

Assim que o alcançou, parou em frente à Izumo e Kotetsu, que olharam espantados para o rosto sujo de sangue do Nara, que trazia nos braços a embaixadora de Suna desmaiada.

- O que aconteceu, Shikamaru-san?

- Um homem... shinobi de Suna, queria levar a Temari... injetou veneno nela... eu... eu o matei.

- Onde está o corpo? – Kotetsu se adiantou para o portão.

- Numa clareira não muito longe daqui. Eu vou levá-la para casa....

- Pode ir, nós vamos recuperar o corpo e avisar à Hokage.

Shikamaru correu por Konoha como se a vida dele dependesse daquilo. A noite começou a cair e a primeira estrela despontava no céu quando ele entrou pela porta de casa.

- Okaa-chan? – Gritou assim que entrou na sala, colocando Temari no sofá.

Yoshino veio correndo da cozinha secando as mãos no avental, seguida por Ino e Chouji. Sua mãe parou assim que viu o rosto dele sujo de sangue, a preocupação estampada no rosto.

- Shikamaru, o que aconteceu? - ouviu-a perguntar num tom um pouco nervoso.

- Comigo nada, mas ela foi envenenada.

- Eu não sou especialista em venenos... – Ino comentou enquanto se aproximava da Sabaku, checando sua pulsação.

- Onde está o velho?

- Ele está lá no fundo, alimentando as carpas... Chouji, vá chamá-lo onegai - assim que o Akimichi saiu correndo pelo corredor, Yoshino se voltou para o filho – Por Kami-sama, o que aconteceu?

Shikamaru relatou resumidamente o que havia acontecido. Shikaku entrou na sala com Chouji logo atrás dele e se pôs a examinar a kunoichi desmaiada.

- Você o matou? – Ino inquiriu estreitando os olhos.

- Matei.

- Como, querido? – Yoshino se aproximou com um lenço de papel umedecido na mão, com intenção de limpar o nariz do filho. Shikamaru fez uma careta e se esquivou da mãe, pegando o lenço dela e limpando o sangue ele próprio.

- Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu.

- Você se lembrou? – Chouji perguntou com olhos arregalados.

- Eu não sei como eu fiz... Quando me dei conta já tinha feito. E depois me lembrei do dia em que o velho me ensinou o jutsu, o Chouji veio aqui em casa me chamar pra ir almoçar com o time...

- Você se lembrou de mim? – os olhos do Akimichi se encheram de lágrimas. Shikamaru observou o amigo, o melhor amigo que tinha, e sorriu levemente.

- Lembrei, Chouji.

Chouji abraçou Shikamaru tentando não chorar, seu melhor amigo, seu único irmão havia se lembrado dele. O Nara lhe deu tapinhas nas costas.

- Shikamaru – a voz grossa de Shikaku ecoou pela sala – O homem disse alguma coisa sobre o veneno?

- Que era um veneno paralisante, mas de efeito temporário. Ele garantiu a Temari que ela acordaria.

- Então é melhor esperarmos o efeito passar, se eu der alguma coisa para ela pode gerar algum efeito colateral. – Ele pegou Temari nos braços – Vou levá-la para o quarto de hóspedes para que ela possa descansar, não sei quanto tempo vai levar para que acorde.

Shikamaru observou o pai subindo as escadas, experimentando uma estranha sensação de perda. Sua mãe interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- E nós vamos almoçar!

- Feh... Não estou com fome.

- Sem desculpas, Nara Shikamaru.

- Yare.

-xxxxx-

_Quarto de hóspedes  
7:15 AM_

Ele sabia que não deveria estar lá, mas queria vê-la. Agora sentado ao lado dela na grande cama de casal do quarto de hópedes, observava a kunoichi dormir.

O peito dela subia e descia regularmente, os cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e a luz do sol que entrava pela janela aberta permitia que ele tivesse visão detalhada de figura dela. Parecia um anjo dormindo. Temari então se mexeu e Shikamaru percebeu uma longa corrente de prata escapando pelo decote do kimono dela. Franziu o cenho, aquilo não lhe parecia estranho... Na verdade, tinha visto uma corrente muito parecida com aquela quando a viu no hospital, ou imaginou uma corrente... Curioso, pegou o delicado pingente de coração e analisou-o de perto. Viu que ele tinha um pequeno fecho e conseguiu abri-lo com alguma dificuldade, erguendo as sobrancelhas quando focalizou o que havia dentro.

A foto parecia ser recente e eram definitivamente ele, Shikamaru, e ela, Temari. Ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, enquanto ela sorria de um jeito que ele ainda não havia visto, um sorriso que se estendia até seus olhos, e eles pareciam incrivelmente felizes. Do lado de fora estava gravada a palavra "Kumo". Shikamaru franziu o cenho. Por que Kumo, era uma palavra tão simplória... Repetiu a palavra mentalmente, começando a se sentir agoniado com a sensação de que ele _sabia _o que significava, que estava ali, na mente dele, mas ainda assim numa parte que ainda não conseguia acessar.

Fechou o relicário e colocou-o em cima do colchão perto dela. Definitivamente não era uma coisa que ela carregaria se eles fossem ex-namorados, ou mesmo que fossem, demonstrava que ela ainda gostava dele. Suspirou. Por mais que tentasse, não se lembrava dela; sentia-se estranho perto da loira, sensações desconhecidas se apoderavam dele e ficava mais feliz quando ela estava por perto, tinha até vontade de ficar sorrindo por nenhum motivo aparente. Mas ainda assim não sabia porque, ou mais simples ainda, quem ela era. Não literalmente, pois sabia qual era seu nome, sua profissão, mas quem ela era para ele. Hoje ele quase havia sido a causa da morte da kunoichi, se não estivesse lá ela teria se distraído menos e aquele sujeito não teria conseguido se aproximar o suficiente para atingi-la. Suspirou cansado, tomando uma decisão que lhe parecia óbvia: deveria se afastar dela.

Temari voltou a se mexer e abriu os olhos lentamente. Levou um susto quando viu onde estava e quem estava ao seu lado. Afastou as mechas loiras dos olhos, sentindo-se levemente tonta.

- O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou e que horas são? – perguntou baixinho ao Nara.

- Calma. Você está na casa dos meus pais, são sete da manhã.

- E o Toshiro?

Shikamaru suspirou e relatou novamente todos os fatos. Temari ouviu em silêncio e quando ele terminou, ela agradeceu.

- Yare, não. – Shikamaru rebateu – se eu não estivesse lá, você não teria se distraído em primeiro lugar. Eu não te salvei, eu quase te matei.

- Não, claro que não Shikamaru... E o importante é que ele não tentou nada contra você. Não importa que ele tenha me atacado, pois eu...

"_Daria minha vida pela sua de bom grado"_. Era o que diria se não tivesse se refreado antes.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio por um tempo. O ar parecia tenso e Temari se encarregou de esconder o relicário. Shikamaru suspirou e a encarou sério.

- Temari, eu vou te pedir um favor e espero que você entenda.

Ela se limitou a olhá-lo e então ele continuou.

- Não venha mais me visitar.

Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo como se uma kunai houvesse sido cravada em seu coração. Sua cabeça pareceu rodar.

- Eu te faço mal. Você quase morreu. Eu não consigo me lembrar de você e me sinto estranho quando você está por perto.

Temari baixou os olhos para as mãos, sentindo-se incapaz de encará-lo. _Me sinto estranho quando você está por perto. _Aquilo definitivamente não era uma boa coisa. Quando foi que as coisas ficaram assim? O que ela tinha feito...

Shikamaru continuou.

- Eu vi a sua correntinha, vi as fotos, mas não me disse nada, sabe? Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas estou muito confuso e não quero te magoar com qualquer coisa que eu disser ou fizer. Você entende?

Temari sentou-se na cama, ajeitando o cabelo enquanto tentava controlar a turbulência de emoções que sentia. Ele estava pedindo para que ela fosse embora e não voltasse mais. _Ele não queria mais vê-la._ Deu um sorriso triste, ele havia visto a foto do relicário e a palavra, e ainda assim não se lembrou de nada. E havia sido ele quem lhe presenteou com a corrente de prata.

Sentiu os olhos pesados e aquele velho nó na garganta, mas não chorou. De alguma maneira sentia-se anestesiada. Então era aquilo que ela seria na vida dele dali para frente: uma imagem e uma palavra que não diziam nada.

- Claro. – conseguiu dizer por fim.

- Me desculpe por tudo.

Ela se levantou e arrumou o kimono desajeitadamente, pois sentia subitamente uma vontade louca de sair dali o mais rápido que podia e seus gestos refletiam a inquietação. Segurou o leque que estava encostado na parede e passou a colocá-lo nas costas.

- Aonde você vai? – Shikamaru perguntou levantando-se da cama.

- Embora.

- Não, fique, minha mãe vai ficar sentida se você não estiver aqui quando ela acordar...

- Depois eu me entendo com ela – Temari murmurou, sentando-se no parapeito da janela. _A mãe dele _ia ficar sentida se ela fosse embora. Não ele. Ele não se importava.

Shikamaru colocou uma mão no bolso e coçou a nuca com a outra. Temari observou o gesto tão típico dele e saiu pela janela. Olhou para trás uma ultima vez. Então era assim que as coisas terminavam. _Adeus Shikamaru. Meu bebê chorão. Meu amor... _Afastou-se rapidamente quando sentiu a primeira lágrima queimar-lhe os olhos. Ele nunca mais seria dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, eu voltei um pouquinho mais ao drama neste capítulo. E fiz uma coisa que eu acho chata, inventei um OC. Mas não foi bem inventado, seria algo que existe, eu só dei um nome. ^^'  
E eu não sei como se escreve o nome daquela bandana que eles usam. Se estiver errado meu desculpem.

Reviews, alguém? Lembrem-se elas salvam autores... (te copiei, Li-chan ^^)


	6. Perdas e Ganhos

**E**is que eu retorno, com o capítulo novo dessa história!

Desculpa gente, fazia muuuito tempo que eu não postava. Mas terminei de escrever o capítulo antes de ontem e ele ficou enorme pra compensar o tempo todo em que eu não atualizei!  
Talvez tenha ficado um pouco OOC, tanto Shikamaru quanto a Temari, mas eu justifico: a situação é difícil, e nenhum dos dois está raciocinando com clareza.

E sim, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, o que quer dizer que o próximo é o último ^^. Pensei em talvez fazer um epílogo, mas ainda não tenho certeza se isso vai dar certo. E depende do retorno de vcs também =D

Respondendo quem eu não consegui:

jAna:Obrigada por ler e até se emocionar, caramba! O que vai acontecer com eles? Espero que lendo esse capítulo você encontre alfgumas pistas, e não é tão difícil assim ^^  
thali-chan: Obrigada por ler e não chore, ok? E não tenha dúvidas, o amor é bem contraditório e envolve um monte de sacrifícios, como diria o Camões "mas como pode causar seu favor, nos corações humanos amizade, se tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor?"  
Espero que não fique triste com esse capítulo, apesar de não estar exatamente feliz ^^  
Yue_Salles: querida, acho que todas as respostas para as suas perguntas podem ser encontradas nesse capítulo! Então vou ficar quietinha e esperar que você tire suas próprias conclusões,hehehe. Obrigada por ler!

As lembranças estão em itálico e entre aspas. Boa leitura para quem se habilitar!

* * *

**6 - Perdas e Ganhos**

Suna, escritório do primeiro comandante militar do País do Vento.  
11:00 AM

- Sabaku no Kankuro.

_- Kanky?_

- Tamari! Como você está?

_- Vivendo._

- O que aconteceu?

_- Depois eu explico com detalhes... Olha, estou ligando para avisar que eu vou voltar para Suna_.

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir a notícia, mas sua voz está te denunciando. O que aquele maldito do Nara fez dessa vez?

_- Ele não fez nada, Kankuro. E ele tem seus próprios problemas, eu acabo sendo mais um se continuar aqui..._

- O desgraçado ainda não se lembra de você? Qual é o problema com ele!?

_- Não é culpa dele... Deixa isso pra lá. Eu vou sair daqui depois de amanhã bem cedo, tenho que terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Quando eu chegar vou conversar com o Gaara, repensar o meu cargo de embaixadora no País do Fogo e depois vou precisar de umas férias..._

- Então o que aconteceu foi sério.

- ...

- Eu vou arrancar a cabeça daquele idiota!

_- Já disse que não é culpa dele e eu já me decidi. Hoje vai ter uma festa para ele, para que os outros amigos dele sejam 'apresentados', a mãe dele pediu para eu ficar e eu prometi ajudar._

- Tá bem. Tome cuidado na estrada, tá bom?

_- Te vejo em mais ou menos cinco dias, irmãozinho._

- Odeio quando me chama assim. Se cuida.

_- Você também._

Ele ouviu o clique do fone sendo posto no gancho e imediatamente discou um número de ramal que só ele e a pessoa que havia desligado o telefone tinham acesso.

_- Uhn?_

- Gaara, a Temari está voltando.

-xxxxx-

Konoha, Residência dos Nara  
13:23

-O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ??

- Você ouviu... – Shikamaru colocou o dedo no ouvido, já que Ino tinha berrado.

- Você é um verdadeiro idiota!

- Tsc, eu sei... Mas achei que ia ser melhor para ela...

- O melhor para ela é ficar perto de você, e vice versa! Ah eu não acredito nisso! Espero que ela ainda venha nessa festa!

- Minha mãe disse que ela vem...

- E eu acho bom você consertar as coisas!

- E como você acha que eu vou fazer isso? Eu não tenho memória! Não quero que ela fique presa a mim quando ela pode muito bem encontrar uma outra pessoa que pelo menos se lembre dela!

-Ah Kami-sama, eu não acredito que estou ouvindo esse papo de novo! – Ino exaclamou exasperada, se lembrando de conversa muito semelhante que teve com Temari.

- O que?

- Nada... - ela jogou a franja para trás - Shikamaru, eu sei que você não se lembra dela, mas tenho certeza de que você sente alguma coisa diferente por ela, não? Diferente do que você sente por mim, pela sua mãe?

- É, bem diferente. Me sinto tão... estranho perto dela.

- E você ainda pediu para que ela não te visitasse mais? – A loira quase gritou de novo, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Eu estou confuso, Ino... Não sei se é certo sentir essas coisas por alguém que eu nem sei direito quem é...

- Você não sabe quem ela é – ela disse se aproximando e segurando-o pelos ombros – Mas o seu coração sabe. E você vai se lembrar, Shikamaru! Ela é a garota por quem você tem uma quedinha desde que tinha 12 anos, por quem você se apaixonou completamente quando tinha 15, musa inspiradora de todos os seus sonhos eróticos...

- Por Kami-sama Ino!

- ... a garota de todos os seus sonhos, enfim, ela foi a única por quem você se interessou durante toda a sua vida e você suou um bocado pra poder ficar com ela. Vocês lutaram muito pra poderem ficar juntos. E ela não é sua ex-namorada, vocês ainda estavam juntos quando aconteceu o acidente, e ela passava a maior parte do tempo no hospital com você...

Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça e Ino continuou.

- E agora você teve a brilhante idéia de mandá-la embora da sua vida!

- Eu não a mandei embora da minha vida... Só pedi pra que ela não me visitasse por enquanto...

- Te garanto que não foi assim que ela entendeu.

Ele voltou a ficar em silêncio. Agora o que ele fez pensando estar protegendo Temari lhe parecia incrivelmente estúpido.

- Você vai me fazer um favor – Ino o encarou séria – Ela deve estar para chegar e você vai conversar com ela. E depois, quando a festa acabar, você vai olhar dentro da gaveta do seu criado, tem algumas coisas lá que eu acho que vão te ajudar. Promete que vai fazer isso?

- Prometo.

-xxxxx-

Temari alisou o curto kimono lilás que usava. Perguntou-se novamente porque tinha colocado aquela roupa curta, mas a resposta logo surgia e ela se sentia meio idiota. _Porque ele gostava quando ela usava aquele kimono. _Não deveria se incomodar com isso, afinal aquela era provavelmente a última vez que se veriam. Cruzou as pernas e colocou uma almofada no colo, brincando com as franjas douradas que adornavam o objeto.

- Não vai comer nada, Temari-san?

Levantou os olhos para Tenten, que havia acabo de se sentar ao seu lado.

- Não estou com muita fome.

- Eu percebi.

Neji sentou-se ao lado da Mitsashi e ambos entrelaçaram os dedos disfarçadamente por baixo da manga comprida da roupa do Hyuuga, fato que não passou despercebido à kunoichi de Suna, que deu um sorriso fraco. Parecia uma eternidade desde a última vez que se viu numa situação parecida.

- E você e o Shikamaru?

Temari continuou brincando com a franja da almofada e balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Não tem como.

Tenten fez uma cara que ela não soube definir se era de pena ou de remorso, mas preferiu não pensar muito no assunto, pois se o fizesse ficaria com raiva da amiga e não estava com vontade de se irritar.

- Eu sinto muito... Vocês formavam um casal tão lindo...

A loira esboçou um sorriso triste. É, aquilo era verdade.

- Eu fico triste em saber, afinal vocês foram minha inspiração para finalmente chegar no Neji...

Temari olhou surpresa para a outra kunoichi, que corou levemente e olhou de soslaio para o moreno sentado a seu lado, que esboçou o sorriso mais discreto que ela já tinha visto até hoje. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Como assim?

- Bem eu... Fiquei sabendo que você tomou a iniciativa e vocêe o Shikamaru estavam juntos... Então eu pensei que se eu também tomasse a iniciativa pudesse conseguir o que eu tanto queria... Me inspirei na sua coragem.

Temari ouviu a história e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Eu fico lisonjeada, mas quem disse que fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa?

Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver a expressão perplexa no rosto da morena, e se deixou levar pela lembrança.

"_- Será que dá pra você se levantar, seu preguiçoso inútil? Eu tenho mais o que fazer!_

_- Será que dá pra você ficar quieta,problemática? Eu não preciso te acompanhar o tempo todo, você pode fazer o que quiser sem mim!_

_- Eu vou me perder nessa maldita vila!_

_- Yare, só me dê mais uns minutinhos..._

_- Nenhum minuto! Eu te disse que tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer! Não sou que nem os ninjas dessa vila aqui, que ficam se dando ao luxo de ficar olhando para o céu..._

_- Temari..._

_- ... enquanto poderiam muito bem treinar para melhorar o desempenho em batalha..._

_- Temari..._

_- ... mas não, afinal, eu nem sei porque você se tornou shinobi, pois não passa de um inútil..._

_- Cala a boca!_

_Ela olhou surpresa para o Nara, que estava de pé e parecia irritado._

_- O que foi que disse, seu idiota?_

_Ele chegou mais perto e torceu um dos braços dela com uma força que ela não sabia que o ninja das sombras tinha. Ele puxou-a para si, fazendo com que ela prendesse a respiração. Os corpos ficaram colados e ela se esqueceu de tentar soltar o braço, pois se perdeu nos olhos escuros dele._

_- Eu disse pra você calar a boca, mulher._

_- Você só pode ter perdido o amor à sua vida – Temari respondeu num sussurro._

_- Eu disse pra você calar a boca – Shikamaru murmurou antes de beijá-la._

_Temari ficou estática por alguns segundos. Nunca admitiria, mas era uma coisa que ela queria que acontecesse há muito tempo, mas era orgulhosa demais para dar o braço a torcer, e ultimamente se via numa espiral crescente de raiva contra ele. Sentiu que Shikamaru soltou seu braço e se viu abraçando-o pelo pescoço enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. O gosto de canela se espalhou por sua boca e ela percebeu que o preguiçoso estava chupando uma bala._

_Quando se separaram, Temari se recusou a soltá-lo. Continuou abraçando o Nara, que mantinha as mãos em sua cintura._

_- Espero que você faça isso sempre – a kunoichi murmurou com uma risadinha encabulada._

_Shikamaru sorriu de lado e voltou a beijá-la."_

- Eu não acredito que foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa!!

O tom estupefato de Tenten fez com que Temari risse enquanto a mestre de armas ninja fazia uma careta para o namorado, que deu de ombros. Então uma pequena comoção aconteceu e Temari levantou os olhos.

Quando o viu surgir na porta da cozinha, sentiu o coração bater mais rápido para depois se contrair dolorosamente ao se lembrar das palavras dele no dia anterior. _Se controle, Temari, você está aqui porque prometeu que estaria, só isso._ Cruzou as pernas e passou a observar o copo de refrigerante que estava bebericando.

Ainda estava cedo e nem todos estavam lá. Shikamaru cruzou a sala e se sentou ao lado de Chouji enquanto Ino apressou-se a apresentar-lhe os amigos que ele ainda 'não conhecia'.

- Shikamaru – Ino disse suavemente, parada à sua frente ao lado de Neji, Tenten, Shino e Hinata – Esse é Hyuuga Neji. Ele é jounnin e estava com você na sua última missão, quando houve o acidente.

O Nara olhou para o shinobi de longos cabelos escuros e Neji inclinou a cabeça num cumprimento formal.

- É bom vê-lo em condições novamente, Shikamaru.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Ino continuou com as apresentações.

- Essa é Hyuuga Hinata. Ela é prima do Neji e herdeira do Clã dela, assim como você é do seu...

- Co-como está, Shikamaru-kun?

Shikamaru olhou a delicada figura da menina e logo percebeu a gritante semelhança entre ela e o primo. Cabelos longos e escuros, olhos brancos, maneiras formais. Por outro lado, a diferença também era gritante, pois enquanto Neji exalava seriedade e confiança, Hinata tremia, gaguejava e parecia muito insegura.

Ino apontou para a outra menina.

- Essa é Mitsashi Tenten, ela é especialista em armas ninja e era do mesmo time de Neji e também do Rock Lee, que ainda não chegou. Eles são um ano mais velhos que a gente.

- Sentimos sua falta, Shikamaru! – Tenten exclamou com um sorriso.

- E esse - Ino resumiu as apresentações apontando para a última pessoa parada à sua frente – é Aburame Shino. Ele era companheiro de time da Hinata e nós freqüentamos a Academia Ninja juntos, alunos do Iruka-sensei.

- Shikamaru. – Shino disse simplesmente enquanto tirava o gorro que usava ao receber um olhar significativo da Yamanaka, mas ainda assim mantendo os óculos escuros.

O ninja das sombras olhou todos novamente e esboçou um leve sorriso.

- É um prazer... Conhecer vocês.

Mais sorrisos surgiram e mais amenidades foram trocadas, e logo os shinobis voltaram a se acomodar nos sofás. Assim que todos se sentaram, Shikamaru pôde ver alguém que também estava lá mas que ele ainda não havia visto. Quando percebeu que ele a observava, Temari ergueu os olhos para ele por alguns segundos antes de desviá-los e voltar a postá-los na almofada. Ela estava vestida com um bonito kimono curto que deixava à mostra um belo par de pernas. Ele teve vontade de sorrir quando a viu, mas não se permitiu tanto ao ver a tristeza refletida nos orbes verdes da kunoichi. E claro que o culpado era ele.

- Ela é bonita, não? – Chouji perguntou baixinho quando viu o que tanto atraía a atenção do amigo.

- Muito – Shikamaru respondeu distraído ainda observando a Sabaku, que agora conversava com Hinata. – Ela é linda demais, Chouji. Eu juro que não entendo como é que uma mulher assim namorava um idiota como eu.

- Ah, tem muita gente que também não entende – o Akimichi completou com uma risadinha. – Mas o que é que tem para se entender quando duas pessoas se amam?

Temari o olhou de soslaio, visivelmente incomodada, e Shikamaru parou de observá-la. Suspirou de maneira triste e comentou num tom cansado.

- Eu me odeio por ter perdido a memória. Me odeio por não me lembrar dela e por fazê-la sofrer.

- Não se condene Shikamaru, a culpa não é sua.

- Mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que é, pois já consigo me lembrar de outras coisas.

A campainha tocou e Yoshino apareceu para atender a porta. Uma mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos entrou levando um menininho pela mão, acompanhada por uma outra mulher que trajava um casaco bege e tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto e também um homem de cabelos prateados e expressão sonolenta, que mantinha metade do rosto oculta por uma máscara. O Nara franziu a testa, nunca tinha visto os dois últimos, mas a mulher de olhos vermelhos e o menino já haviam estado lá, mas como ela se chamava...

- Kurenai-sensei! – Ino exclamou ao avistar os recém-chegados. – Kakashi-sensei, Anko, que bom que puderam vir!

- Claro que viríamos, Ino. – Kurenai disse com voz suave – Afinal, é por uma boa causa.

Assim que viu Shikamaru, o pequeno menino desvencilhou-se da mãe e correu para o ninja das sombras.

- Tio Shikaaa!!

O Nara só teve tempo de segurar o garotinho quando ele se jogou em seus braços, prendendo-o pelo pescoço num abraço infantil.

- Asuma, tenha modos! – Kurenai exclamou exasperada enquanto corria pra pegar o filho.

- Pode deixar – Shikamaru disse enquanto bagunçava o cabelo do menino, agora sentado em seus joelhos.

Temari observou a cena e sentiu-se tocada, como sempre acontecia quando via como ele levava jeito com crianças. Não podia deixar de concluir que ele seria um ótimo pai e como ela queria poder ser a mãe dos filhos dele. Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Malditas esperanças. Sorriu quando viu que o pequeno Asuma a olhava.

- E eu não mereço um abraço?

- Tia Temari!

O pequeno desceu do colo do Nara e correu para Temari, abraçando-a carinhosamente e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha. Shikamaru sorriu ao ver que ela tinha jeito com crianças e se assustou quando concluiu que queria enchê-la de filhos para ver aquele sorriso dela sempre. Balançou a cabeça, eram poucas as chances de que aquilo acontecesse.

A campainha voltou a tocar e Yoshino tornou a abrir a porta, permitindo que um loiro em roupas alaranjadas, um rapaz com marcas vermelhas no rosto com um cachorro enorme, um sujeito de penteado estranho e colante roupa verde e uma moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa entrassem pela sala.

- Mas onde está aquele maldito preguiçoso? – berrou o loiro enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura e levava um soco na cabeça, desferido pela menina de cabelos rosa.

- Fala baixo, teme! Onde você pensa que está?

- Gomen, Sakura-chan...

O cachorro deu um latido e o moreno com marcas no rosto olhou diretamente para Shikamaru.

- Bom trabalho, Akamaru! Lá está ele!

De repente, Shikamaru se viu cercado por muitas pessoas barulhentas que pareciam falar todas ao mesmo tempo. Ele desviava os olhos de um para o outro, tentando acompanhar.

- Oe, Shikamaru, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, o futuro Hokage dessa vila!

- Haha, até parece!

- Cala a boca, Kiba! É claro que eu vou ser Hokage!

- Shikamaru-san, é bom ver que a força da juventude ainda corre por suas veias!

- Lee, não se aproxime tanto, você vai assustá-lo!

- Gomen, Sakura-san! Não era minha intenção!

- Shikamaru, você já recuperou a memória?

- Naruto, você é realmente um idiota! A gente veio aqui pra ajudá-lo a se lembrar! Você se lembra de mim, Nara?

- Não, ele não se lembra de você, Kiba – Ino entrou na conversa – Ele não se lembra nem de mim e vai se lembrar de você?

- Se eu pudesse também não me lembraria de você, porquinha-chan...

- Como se você pudesse, testuda!

- Porque ele não se lembraria de mim? – Kiba perguntou amuado para ninguém em particular.

- Arf!

- Ki-kiba-kun, ele vai se le-lembrar de você!

- Não o incentive, Hinata!

- Na-naruto-kun...

- Vocês não acham que deveriam parar de discutir?

- Não estamos discutindo, Neji. Mas se quiser resolver comigo numa luta, estou pronto para enfrentar meu maior inimigo!

- ...

Shikamaru sentiu-se tonto e sua visão começou a ficar embaçada. Ele via olhos brancos, verdes, azuis, escuros; ouvia mil vozes e sentia-se acuado. Abaixou a cabeça e colocou-a entre as mãos, enquanto a tontura aumentava.

- Shikamaru-san, quando você se recuperar eu vou pedir para o Gai-sensei te dar um macacão como o meu!

- Como se ele fosse querer uma coisa ridícula dessas!

- Tenten-san, essa roupa é uma marca de força e juventude!

- É uma marca de cafonice, isso sim!

- Tenten, não machuque os sentimentos dele, você sabe o quanto é difícil lidar com o Lee quando ele fica deprimido.

- Claro. Desculpe, Neji.

- Shikamaru, você vai se lembrar de mim?

- Aposto que ele vai se lembrar de mim antes de se lembrar de você, Uzumaki!

- Au, au!

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Inuzuka!

- Você gosta tanto de mim, Sakura, que eu vou ser a última coisa que você vai ver antes de morrer!

- E porque eu veria logo a sua cara suína antes de morrer?

- Porque eu vou te matar!

- Parem com isso.

- Argh, que nojo! Tire esses insetos de perto de mim, Shino!

- Só se vocês ficarem quietas.

- Agora!!

- Acho que na-não deveríamos forçar o Shikamaru-kun a te-tentar se lembar de ni-ninguém...

- Ah Hinata, eu aposto que ele vai se lembrar de todo mundo muito em breve... – Chouji comentou entre uma batatinha e outra.

- _NÃO_!

De repente, todas as atenções se voltaram para Shikamaru. O ninja das sombras se levantou, passando a mão na testa e abrindo e fechando os olhos lentamente.

- Já passou pela cabeça de vocês que eu posso não recuperar a memória nunca mais?

A sala ficou tão silenciosa quanto um cemitério e o Nara deu um passo vacilante para frente, esquivando-se de Ino que se adiantou para tentar ajudá-lo.

- Eu não sei quem vocês são... E não sei se quero me lembrar – O chuunin continuou num tom baixo e mau humorado. – Por favor, parem de agir como se eu soubesse!

Muitos pares de olhos arregalados se fixaram nele enquanto Shikamaru subia as escadas e ia para o seu quarto, dando sua participação na festinha por encerrada. Temari, que havia se mantido calada durante todo o tempo e percebeu que nada bom resultaria daquele 'bombardeio', entregou Asuma para a mãe e sem pensar duas vezes subiu as escadas atrás dele.

Ela abriu a porta lentamente e viu Shikamaru sentado na cama com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

- Shikamaru, você está bem? – ela perguntou suavemente.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho – ele disse sem levantar o rosto.

- Tem certeza? Talvez eu possa te ajudar em alguma coisa...

- Não, você não pode, ninguém pode. Nem toda aquela gente junta pode.

- Não fale assim – Temari pediu com o coração nas mãos. Ela queria tanto poder abraçá-lo que seus braços formigavam.

- Eu estou cansado – ele murmurou passando a mão pelo cabelo, olhos fixos no chão. – Cansado de ter esperanças, cansado de desapontar os outros por não me lembrar deles.

- Mas isso é normal levando-se em conta a sua condição de saúde. Mas vai passar...

- Eu já não tenho tanta certeza – ele cortou seco – Eu não me lembro de você, que parece ter sido alguém importante, e muito menos daquelas pessoas todas. Não sei se vou lembrar ou se alguma outra coisa pode me ajudar.

- Você vai se lembrar. – ela disse num tom firme, e já não sabia se queria convencer a ele ou a si própria.

- Por favor, me deixe sozinho.

Ela ainda ficou observando por alguns momentos, vendo-o voltar a apoiar a cabeça nas mãos. Sentiu a dor da impotência lhe invadir a alma e os olhos pesados com lágrimas que ela não ousaria derramar na frente dele. Ele estava ali, tão perto mas ao mesmo tempo inalcançável. O Shikamaru dela nunca pediria para ser deixado sozinho, ou que ela fosse embora, mas aquela nova versão dele aparentemente não tinha problemas com aquilo.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e suspirou. Ela iria embora, não tinha forças para lutar contra aquela peça que a vida havia lhe pregado. Despediu-se das pessoas que estavam lá, fez promessas vazias de que voltaria o mais breve possível. Quando viu que o sol ainda estava alto no céu, correu ainda mais rápido para seu apartamento. Poderia adiantar a viagem e assim ganhar mais tempo. E se ver longe de Konoha era tudo o que ela se permitia desejar agora.

-xxxxx-

Shikamaru não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou sentado, mas sentiu-se mais calmo quando finalmente levantou a cabeça. Olhou pela janela e pôde ver as nuvens vagando preguiçosamente pelo céu azul. Pode também ouvir que ainda havia gente lá, mas não desceria para ter certeza.

Olhou ao seu redor e seus olhos se fixaram na gaveta do criado. O que Ino havia dito sobre aquela gaveta? Fechou os olhos tentando, em vão, se lembrar. Suspirando, deitou-se na cama e passou a observar o céu pela janela aberta. O que quer que fosse podia esperar.

-xxxxx-

Temari se surpreendeu com a velocidade com que arrumou o que restava de suas coisas. Desligou a geladeira da tomada, jogou alguns lençóis velhos por cima dos sofás e deixou uma pequena janela aberta para que o ar circulasse pelo apartamento.

Colocou a mochila nas costas junto com seu leque e olhou uma última vez para aquele lugar onde ela tinha passado momentos felizes e também onde quase havia enlouquecido. Fechou a porta e trancou-a rapidamente. Depois teria que pedir para Gaara mandar alguém para levar o resto das coisas embora, ou quem sabe aquele se tornaria o lar do novo representante de Suna.

-xxxxx-

Shikamaru acordou sobressaltado. Piscou diversas vezes para afastar a sensação que o sonho havia lhe causado. Na verdade, havia sido um pesadelo. Ele havia visto um homem estranho de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de violeta, que carregava uma arma com três lâminas. A risada sádica do homem ainda ecoava por sua mente, assim como a nítida impressão de que podia sentir cheiro de sangue. Também havia visto seu sensei, de quem seu pai havia falado, e se lembrou perfeitamente de que ele havia morrido em sua frente e ele não pôde impedir. No sonho também viu certo par de olhos verdes que sabia bem a quem pertenciam.

Esfregou os olhos e ficou olhando para o teto. Quase todas as impressões do sonho haviam desaparecido, mas ainda persistia a pungente sensação de que ele estava para perder algo importante. Pensou que talvez fosse seu sensei, mas ele já havia superado aquela morte há muito tempo. Então o que era?

-xxxxx-

- Está voltando para Suna, Temari-san?

- Estou. – ela respondeu enquanto assinava o livro.

- E quando volta? – Izumo perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – Temari empurrou o livro para ele e sorriu discretamente – Adeus.

- Boa Viagem, Temari-san.

Assim que cruzou os portões, ela concentrou chakra nos pés e pulando para cima da árvore mais próxima, correu o mais rápido que conseguia. Se mantivesse aquele ritmo, em breve cobriria metade da distância que a separava do País do Vento.

Olhou por cima do ombro e viu os grandes portões da Vila Oculta da Folha, e não pode evitar um sorriso triste. Evitaria voltar para lá a todo custo, embora estivesse deixando uma parte importante dela para trás – seu coração.

-xxxxx-

As primeiras estrelas já despontavam no céu quando Shikamaru saiu do banho e voltou para seu quarto. A mãe dele havia aparecido e o obrigado a jantar e tomar banho, e agora ele terminava de vestir uma camiseta branca junto com calças pretas e secava os longos cabelos.

Sentou-se na cama e seu olha pousou na gaveta do criado mudo._ "E depois, quando a festa acabar, você vai olhar dentro da gaveta do seu criado, tem algumas coisas lá que eu acho que vão te ajudar. Promete que vai fazer isso?". _Franziu o cenho e deixou a tolha de lado, finalmente vencido pela curiosidade e abriu a gaveta. Pegou a primeira coisa que viu e colocou em cima da cama.

Parecia um maço de papéis e ele abriu o primeiro deles. Aparentemente era um cartão de aniversário, mas assim que leu a contracapa, viu que não era bem isso.

"_Achei que você devia saber que hoje conversei com certa kunoichi de Suna e ela teve uma reação muito estranha quando mencionei – de propósito, claro – que ia jantar com você hoje à noite. Ela não ficou sabendo que o Chouji também ia, mas isso é um mero detalhe. Ela ficou completamente irada e por um segundo achei que ia me bater!__Shika, é o que eu te disse, ela gosta de você! E isso é ótimo, já que você é completamente gamado nela. Tome uma atitude, Nara!  
Ino."_

Ele olhou a data: pouco mais de cinco anos atrás. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com a companheira de time e fechou o cartão. Parece que realmente o envolvimento dele com Temari datava de muito tempo atrás.

Encontrou uma série de fotos e passou a estudá-las. Na primeira, Chouji, Ino e ele posavam para a câmera num lugar estranho, e mais ao fundo ele reconheceu Temari olhando distraída para o leque, ao lado de um sujeito estranho e alto com roupa de gatinho e maquiagem. A data de foto era de oito anos atrás. Passou para a próxima, agora uma imagem meio tremida, mas ele pode reconhecer os portões de Konoha e ele, que estava de costas para quem bateu a foto. Temari estava de frente para ele, sorrindo de maneira arrebatadora, e ao lado dela novamente o rapaz de roupa de gatinho e rosto pintado, e agora também um ruivo baixinho de expressão ameaçadora. O time dela, talvez? Ele virou a foto e leu no verso, escrito com letra infantil: _"Shikamaru-sensei e o pessoal de Suna."_ Levantou os olhos da foto enquanto sentia leve dor de cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que uma cena se formava vagamente em sua mente.

Não se lembrou das palavras, mas do tom de voz do ruivo, frio e sério, perguntando sobre alguma outra pessoa e atrapalhando a paquera entre ele e Temari. Eles foram andando e então ela se virou com um brilho divertido nos olhos e o chamou de bebê-chorão, deixando-o meio sem graça. Sabia que ainda faltavam coisas naquela cena, mas se deu por satisfeito com os fragmentos que havia conseguido.

A próxima foto era de uma série de pessoas. Temari estava de pé ao lado dele, séria. Virando a foto, leu _"Time de examinadores do Chuunin Shiken", _e a data de quase três anos atrás. Lembrou-se vagamente da kunoichi ter mencionado que eles eram examinadores quando o visitou no Hospital. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, ele parecia ter uma vida atribulada.

A próxima foto do monte fez que com ele sorrisse inconscientemente. Ele fazia uma careta enquanto Temari parecia um pouco envergonhada, mas ainda assim sorria para a foto. O braço dele envolvia a cintura dela. Ainda sorrindo, ele passou para a próxima foto, e nessa eles estavam de frente um para o outro, narizes se tocando. A mão dele encobria parte do rosto dela, e os dedos dela seguravam a manga da camiseta dele. Sentiu uma sensação estranha começar a se formar em sua nuca, fazendo com que a cabeça dele formigasse levemente. Ia passar para a próxima foto, mas um guardanapo dobrado caiu em seu colo. Abriu o pequeno pedaço de papel e teve inexplicável vontade de chorar quando leu o que estava escrito numa caligrafia firme, porém caprichada.

"_Eu te amo, preguiçoso. Promete que volta pra mim.  
Sua Kumo."_

Kumo!

O leve formigamento se transformou em uma série de pontadas que se espalharam por sua cabeça. Segurando a última foto do monte, olhou embasbacado para a imagem de Temari, sozinha. Ela usava um kimono lilás, os cabelos estavam soltos e ela sorria abertamente. _Perfeita _foi a única palavra que passou por sua mente. Virou a foto e a frase_ "minha problemática"_ estava escrita numa letra estranha. Seria dele? Estendeu a mão para a gaveta, tentando encontrar papel e caneta para tirar a dúvida, mas suas mãos esbarraram num pequeno objeto.

Pegou a caixinha preta e estudou-a atentamente. Abriu-a e olhou o imponente anel dourado, com um respeitável brilhante encravado no pequeno círculo dourado, quase totalmente coberto por vários diamantes de tamanho decrescente. A dor veio aguda e ele curvou o corpo, lutando contra uma pontada violenta na cabeça.

Então aconteceu.

Cenas pipocavam por todos os lados, e as lembranças voltaram com força total.

"_Eu te pedi uma análise da situação, não sua opinião!"_

"_Você não teve treinamento psicológico?"_

Em segundos, sua vida inteira passava diante de seus olhos, a dor na cabeça aumentava a cada segundo e o líquido viscoso já ameaçava brotar em seu nariz.

" _- Você é um idiota!_

_- E você é uma problemática!_

_- Eu te odeio Nara!_

_- E eu te quero tanto que também chego a te odiar! – Ele grunhiu, dando as costas para a loira enfurecida, deixando-a com uma expressão surpresa no rosto._

_- Espera, Shikamaru...! – ela tentou impedi-lo, mas ele já estava longe."_

"_O beijo tinha gosto de canela, as línguas se entrelaçavam com sincronismo impressionante. Ela o puxava pelo colete com força enquanto as mãos dele seguravam-na firmemente pelos quadris, levantando-a em direção a ele. Quando ao ar voltou a faltar e eles se separaram, perderam-se nos olhos um do outro._

_- Caramba, achei que você nunca fosse fazer isso._

_- Eu pensei que você me mataria se eu tentasse._

_- Mas você está bem vivo, não?_

_- Eu não sei... – ele sorriu, abaixando o rosto para beijá-la novamente. – Deixe-me verificar."_

Shikamaru cobriu o nariz com as mãos, em vão, pois o sangue jorrava velozmente e manchava sua camiseta branca. As imagens continuavam voltando.

"_O pai dele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, mas um brilho divertido nos olhos._

_- Eu sempre soube que essa kunoichi era a mulher certa para você._

_- Feh, eu também. Minha vida sem ela é estranha, e por isso estou dando esse passo... Você não acha precipitado, velho?_

_- Absolutamente. Você já tem idade, um bom emprego, e eu quero netos, assim como a sua mãe. E você não poderia ter encontrado mulher melhor, meu filho. Tem minha benção, Shikamaru._

_- Arigato, velho. Eu precisava ouvir isso para tomar minha decisão com tranquilidade."_

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade e voltou a focalizar o anel. Numa contração involuntária ele fechou a caixinha e a derrubou no chão, sentindo outra pontada na cabeça.

" – _Obrigada por ter me ajudado a escolher um anel, Ino._

_- Ahhh não por isso! Quando precisar de ajuda com essas coisas, sabe pode pedir!_

_Ele observou a pequena caixinha de veludo e girou-a entre os dedos antes de colocá-la no bolso. Ino não conteve uma risadinha, que fez com que ele a encarasse com curiosidade nos olhos._

_- Só estava imaginando como é que você vai fazer o pedido – a loira disse tentando conter outra risadinha. – Você não é a melhor pessoa com palavras..._

_Shikamaru revirou os olhos e suspirou cansado. Apesar de a observação ser um tanto irritante, sua ex-companheira de time não deixava de ter razão._

_- Talvez – ele murmurou cansado – eu também precise de alguma ajuda com isso._

_- Não acho que precise – Ino o surpreendeu. – É só ser sincero. Diga o quanto ela significa para você, o quanto você a ama e precisa dela na sua vida, e te garanto que vai ser melhor do que qualquer frase feita que você memorizar. Vai significar muito mais para ela._

_- Acho que você está certa._

_- Quando pretende fazer o pedido?_

_- Depois de amanhã. Vou fazer um jantar pra nós dois no apartamento dela. Vai ser surpresa._

_- Eu adoraria ser uma mosquinha para ver isso! – Ino exclamou excitada. – E não se esqueça, vou ser madrinha do casório!_

_- Yare..."_

Shikamaru segurou a ponta da camiseta contra o nariz, enquanto trincava os dentes. Ele havia sido chamado às pressas naquela mesma tarde para perseguir o traidor Uchiha junto com um capacitado time de shinobis. Cenas da batalha passaram rapidamente por sua mente, até Naruto perder o controle, o desmoronamento da encosta da montanha, Chouji não escaparia sozinho, ele correndo para salvar o amigo e então a escuridão.

Tentou levantar da cama rápido e foi acometido por nova vertigem, que o fez cair no chão. As mãos sujas espalharam sangue pelo piso claro e ele pode se lembrar vagamente da voz dela, suave, às vezes chorosa, conversando com ele enquanto estava em coma. Fechou os olhos e respirou pela boca de maneira estrangulada, tentando se acalmar.

Um longo minuto se passou e ele limpou o sangue das mãos na camiseta já manchada, percebendo que a hemorragia nasal havia cessado. Levantou-se lentamente, testando seu equilíbrio e respirou fundo, caminhando vagarosamente até o banheiro. Olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho enquanto lavava as mãos e o rosto, e se sentiu ele mesmo novamente. Não era mais um estranho quase desamparado, era Nara Shikamaru, chuunin estrategista de Konoha, e agora tinha uma memória em que confiar.

Secou o rosto apressadamente enquanto pensava com amargura em tudo que havia feito Temari passar desde que havia acordado. Lembrou-se das conversas que teve com ela desde então, da tristeza nos olhos verdes quando ele lhe pediu que não o visitasse mais. Apertou os punhos sentindo ódio cego por si próprio, que tipo de idiota era ele, que pedia aquele tipo de coisa? Escancarou a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas apressadamente, tinha que falar com ela, pedir perdão e esperar que o amor que ela sentia por ele a fizesse esquecer aqueles episódios, ou então pelo menos relevar. E mais importante, ele nunca teve a chance de lhe entregar o anel e lhe pedir para que fosse sua mulher, já era hora de fazer aquele pedido, protelado por tanto tempo...

Yoshino saiu da cozinha quando ouviu os passos pesados na escada, e assustou-se ao ver a quantidade de sangue que manchava a camiseta de Shikamaru e a obstinação que viu estampada no rosto do filho. Ele ia direto para a porta da frente e ela se pôs no meio do caminho.

- O que aconteceu Shikamaru? Por Kami-sama, sua camiseta está cheia de sangue!

- Okaa-chan, eu me lembrei... – ele disse apressado – Eu preciso falar com a Temari.

- De onde saiu esse sangue todo e do que você se lembrou? – ela perguntou num tom quase estridente, enquanto tentava evitar ser driblada pelo filho.

- De tudo! – Shikamaru disse exasperado – Eu preciso ir até a casa dela, tenho que falar com ela...

- Temari foi para Suna, querido – Yoshino cortou rapidamente, tentando fazer com que ele ficasse em casa. – Você não vai encontrá-la aqui.

- O que?! Quando?

- Hoje, mas não sei exatamente quando... – antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Shikamaru passou por ela e saiu pela porta, desaparecendo na escuridão.

A senhora Nara correu para o telefone e digitou rapidamente, sabendo que não conseguiria alcançar o filho se fosse atrás dele. Tamborilou os dedos no aparelho enquanto esperava que alguém atendesse do outro lado. Maldita hora para Shikaku se encontrar com seus ex-colegas de time na casa do Inoichi!

- _Moshi moshi?_

- Ino? Por favor, eu preciso falar com o Shikaku, você pode chamá-lo, por favor?

_- Tia Yoshino? O que aconteceu, você parece aflita!_

- É o Shikamaru, ele saiu daqui agora mesmo com a camiseta ensopada de sangue, dizendo que havia recuperado a memória e que precisava falar com a Temari, mas ela foi embora... – Yoshino disse quase sem respirar.

_- Kami-sama, ele vai segui-la até Suna! A Sakura e o Chouji estão aqui em casa, eu vou avisar o tio Shikaku, mas acho que ele, o papai e o tio Chouza estão bêbados demais para serem muito úteis. Eu vou atrás dele, pode ficar tranqüila!_

Yoshino ouviu o clique do outro lado da linha e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Todo aquele sangue não poderia significar uma boa coisa, apesar de ser maravilhoso que ele houvesse recuperado a memória. Agora ela só poderia esperar que Ino encontrasse seu filho antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma besteira.

-xxxxx-

Ino saltou por um telhado e olhou preocupada para Sakura e Chouji, que saltavam logo ao seu lado, vasculhando atentamente ao redor.

- Yoshino-san disse que ele estava com a camiseta manchada de sangue? – Perguntou Sakura sem desviar os olhos do chão.

- Hai. Provavelmente um sangramento nasal causado pelas sinapses descontroladas no centro de memória do córtex.

- E ele saiu correndo?! – Exclamou a kunoichi de cabelos rosa com ar indignado – Aquele maluco pode ter uma complicação séria se não ficar um pouco em repouso!

- Ele não queria deixar que a Temari fosse embora. Você entende isso, não Sakura?

A Haruno abaixou os olhos brevemente, tentando esconder a tristeza que lhe dominava sempre se lembrava daquela perda que ela dificilmente conseguiria reparar.

- Claro.

Já quase passavam pelos portões de Konoha quando Chouji finalmente avistou o Nara correndo mais à frente deles.

- Yo, ele está ali!

Os três pularam para o chão, correndo o mais rápido que conseguiam, sem perder Shikamaru de vista.

- Como vamos pará-lo sem machucá-lo? - Ino perguntou preocupada.

- Deixem isso comigo – Sakura se adiantou – Chouji, vá pela lateral e o distraia. Vou precisar que você o segure.

- Hai.

- Ino, fique logo atrás de nós.

Assim que terminou de falar, ela concentrou mais chakra nos pés e se adiantou junto com Chouji. Alcançaram Shikamaru rapidamente, pois ele ainda não estava totalmente recuperado depois do longo período no hospital.

- Shikamaru! – Chouji gritou enquanto se aproximava pela direita do manipulador de sombras – Você ainda não está em condições de fazer uma viagem dessas!

- Eu não posso deixá-la partir, Chouji! Preciso contar que recuperei a memória, pedir que ela me perdoe! Se ela saiu hoje, não deve estar muito longe, ainda posso alcançá-la!

- Isso é loucura, Shikamaru!

Enquanto eles conversavam, Sakura se aproximou silenciosamente por trás do Nara e fez um movimento para que Chouji se aproximasse. Quando o Akimichi estava perto o bastante, ela tocou um ponto atrás da cabeça de Shikamaru e no segundo seguinte ele arregalou os olhos e desmaiou, sendo prontamente apanhado pelo amigo antes que caísse no chão.

Ino se juntou ao grupo e olhou aliviada para os ex-companheiros de time antes de dirigir um olhar entre cauteloso e admirado para a outra médica-nin, os olhos refletindo uma pergunta muda.

- Você tem razão, Ino – Sakura comentou num tom desprovido de emoção – Eu entendo _perfeitamente _o que é tentar evitar que uma pessoa vá embora.

Ino sentiu-se mal, pois tudo se encaixava: o golpe, sua amiga em situação quase idêntica há muitos anos atrás.

- Sakura, isso que você fez...

A outra kunoichi deu de ombros.

- Não importa. – então ela se aproximou de Chouji e sorriu – vamos levar o Shikamaru para casa, pois ele precisa ser examinado.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu sei que não é certeza que o sobrenome da Tenten é Mitsashi, mas eu coloquei mesmo assim.  
E na parte em que o Naruto e cia aparecerem, era pra ficar confuso mesmo. Mas espero que não tenha dado pra se perder muito. Espero que o FF não tenha zoado meus parágrafos u.u

Lembrando: faz pouco tempo que o Shikamaru voltou do coma, e por isso foi fácil alcançá-lo. E agora, o que vai acontecer?

Deixem reviews e façam o meu 2009 feliz! ^^


	7. I Remember You

**O**i gente.

Está aí o capítulo final e o epílogo de Reminiscências. Eu demorei um pouquinho para postar porque acabei escrevendo demais! Foram 24 páginas do word, o negócio ficou meio grandinho! XD

Espero que vocês gostem, e me deixem review dizendo o que acharam, hã? Não só desse capítulo, mas do conjunto da obra. *o*

Reviews que ficaram sem resposta:  
Temaa-chan: que bom que vc gostou! Espero que esse capítulo tbm te agrade e tire aquele peso do seu coração =). Obrigada por ler, querida.  
jAna: O que será que vai acontecer? Uhm, acho que você vai descobrir agora mesmo! XD. Ah, tudo bem ser Sasukeana, mas espero que não fique brava comigo pela Sakura =). obrigada por ler!  
Juh Hyuuga: Amora minha, desculpa estar te respondendo por aqui! Eu me perco nesse FF u.u. Enfim, não sei se as coisas ficaram mais fáceis, mas você pode julgar se sim ou não ^^. E eu concordo, quem recusaria um pedido do Shika? Nem eu recusaria! ehehe. Muito obrigada pelas suas reviews sempre!!

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura ^^

* * *

**Final - I Remember You**

Suna,  
01:45 AM

Kankuro observou atentamente enquanto a figura adormecida se mexia nervosamente na cama. A janela estava aberta, trazendo a brisa fresca do deserto e a luz da lua iluminava o quarto palidamente, permitindo-lhe ver as gotículas de suor se formando na testa da irmã.

Desencostou-se do batente da porta e aproximou-se dela, secando sua face delicadamente e afastando os cabelos da testa da kunoichi, checando rapidamente sua temperatura. Febril.

- Droga, Temmy ... – ele sussurrou.

Temari voltou a se agitar e começou a virar a cabeça no travesseiro, murmurando coisas desconexas que agora começavam a fazer sentido para ele.

Nunca havia visto a irmã daquele jeito. Até achava que ela fosse imune a aquele tipo de coisa, pois também não conhecia alguém tão forte quanto ela. Mas desde que ela havia chegado de Konoha em menos da metade do tempo normal, havia sucumbido à exaustão e alguma coisa que o médico chamou de "crise nervosa aguda". Desde então ele passava as noites no apartamento dela, raramente dormindo, velando pela irmã. Tinha a obrigado a tirar uma licença e ficava sempre de olho na Sabaku mais velha, tentando evitar que ela fizesse alguma besteira. Passou a mão pela testa dela novamente e suspirou desanimado quando viu que ela continuava febril. Bem, febril era bom, uma febre severa seria pior e ele teria que levá-la para o hospital, e sabia que a irmã detestava hospitais.

Então ela murmurou aquele nome e Kankuro praguejou baixinho, apertando um dos punhos contra o colchão numa tentativa de controlar sua ira. Era o nome do culpado por ela estar daquele jeito.

- Shika... Shikamaru...

-xxxxx-

Konoha,  
08:32 AM

- Você conseguiu falar com ela?

Ino encostou a porta do quarto e olhou para a expressão ansiosa de Shikamaru. Balançou a cabeça.

- Ninguém atende na casa dela.

- Choukso... Faz uma semana que eu estou nesse maldito hospital! – o Nara apertou o lençol branco nos punhos e fechou os olhos, visivelmente contrariado. – Até quando vão me manter aqui?

- Como você se sente? – a Yamanaka perguntou, ignorando a pergunta do amigo e olhando-o atentamente.

- Ótimo!

- Alguma tontura?

- Não.

- Dores de cabeça?

- Não.

- Pontadas?

- Não. – o tom do Nara ficava cada vez mais entediado.

- Sente dormência em algum membro?

- Não.

- Uhm... – ela rabiscou algo rapidamente na prancheta que segurava e olhou para ele, esboçando um sorriso. – Acho que você pode ter alta hoje.

- Finalmente – ele grunhiu mal humorado.

Uma batida curta na porta e Sakura entrou, caminhando em passos rápidos até Ino.

- Como ele está hoje? – o tom da médica nin era animado.

- Bem. – Ino lhe mostrou as anotações da prancheta e elas trocaram um olhar de entendimento mudo.

- Shikamaru, vim te dar alta. Seu pai está aí fora para te levar para casa. – A kunoichi de cabelos rosa informou – Mas qualquer coisa fora do comum acontecer, volte para cá imediatamente!

- Yare, yare.

O Nara foi para o banheiro e se trocou. Quando voltou viu o pai no quarto, conversando com Ino e Sakura, provavelmente ouvindo um monte de recomendações.

- Vamos, velho.

- Shikamaru, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira. – Sakura ralhou um tom preocupado. – E você _sabe _sobre o que estou falando!

- Feh, que saco. Não vou fazer nada errado. Podemos ir?

Shikaku fez que sim com a cabeça e abriu a porta. Antes de sair, Shikamaru dirigiu um olhar para Ino, que sorriu e lhe piscou um olho, disfarçando antes que a Haruno a visse.

-xxxxx-

Escritório do Kazekage, Suna  
12:00 PM

Temari remexeu os sushis no prato e lançou um olhar para os irmãos, sentados diante dela do outro lado da mesa. Revirou os olhos.

- Eu não estou doente.

- Não está comento – observou Gaara, num tom que não permitia discussões.

- Eu não estou exatamente com fome.

- Você vai comer de qualquer jeito. – Kankuro completou.

- Mas que droga, vocês não mandam em mim! Não ouviram o médico dizer que eu estou bem? Que não tem nada errado comigo?

- Bem, você teve um sono agitado e ficou meio febril.

- Eu _sempre _tive sono agitado. Já disse para pararem de se preocupar.

O silêncio reinou por um momento enquanto Temari comia um dos shushis, mas ela logo voltou a perguntar.

- Quando vou voltar ao trabalho?

- Você está oficialmente de licença, depois acho que vou te dar férias.

- E quanto ao cargo no País do Fogo? – a voz dela saiu baixa e quase desprovida de nenhuma emoção.

- Ainda não pensei nisso – Gaara respondeu seco – Você também não deveria pensar.

Silêncio novamente. Então um dos conselheiros bateu na porta e entrou depois do consentimento do Kazekage, murmurou algo para Gaara e desapareceu em seguida.

- Bem, eu tenho uma reunião agora – O mais novo dos irmãos se levantou e andou lentamente até a porta. – Kankuro, me avise depois como ela está.

- Hai.

Quando o ruivo saiu, Temari se levantou também.

- Vou pra casa.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não precisa, o médico e eu já dissemos que estou bem!

- Eu vou com você – teimou o moreno com uma expressão despreocupada no rosto.

- Mas não precisa dormir mais lá. Já estou bem grandinha para precisar de babá.

Kankuro considerou por alguns minutos e bem, ela tinha razão e o médico realmente tinha dito que ela estava recuperada e bem.

- Ta bem, mas ainda vou te levar para casa.

- Arigato, irmãozinho.

- Já disse que odeio quando me chama assim.

-xxxxx-

Residência dos Nara, Konoha  
14: 58 PM

Shikamaru olhou para o telefone como se fosse um objeto de outro planeta. Ele queria muito falar com ela, mas não sabia por que estava tão inseguro em relação a isso. Era a namorada dele, e há muito tempo, não? Então qual era o problema? E ele tinha uma boa notícia, que talvez fizesse as coisas entre eles voltarem ao normal...

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, se concentrando. Então tirou o fone do gancho e discou o número que havia decorado há tanto tempo, torcendo para ouvir a voz dela do outro lado da linha.

-xxxxx-

Apartamento da Temari, Suna  
14:59 PM

Kankuro estava confortavelmente esticado no sofá da irmã enquanto ela tomava banho. Iam fazer uma visita à Academia Ninja, pois Temari quase o havia enlouquecido pedindo para que ela pudesse olhar uns papéis dela.

Sobressaltou-se um pouco quando o telefone tocou. Franziu o cenho e estendeu a mão para o aparelho.

- Moshi moshi?

- _Quem fala?_ – a voz de homem perguntou do outro lado.

- Kankuro – ele engrossou a própria voz imediatamente, desconfiando de quem seria.

- _Kankuro, é o Shikamaru..._

- Eu sabia que era você. A Temari está ocupada.

- _Bem, posso ligar mais tarde então?_

- Ela vai estar ocupada por um bom tempo.

- _Quanto tempo?_- A voz agora denotava cautela.

- Para sempre está bom para você? – replicou num tom azedo. _Muito maduro, Kankuro! _pensou ainda mais azedo.

Shikamaru suspirou do outro lado da linha. Sabia que os irmãos dela não eram fáceis, mas o mais complicado era o do meio. Ainda assim, se ele tinha motivos para estar daquele jeito era provavelmente porque Temari não estava bem.

- _Kankuro não seja problemático, eu preciso falar com ela!_

_­_- Uh, acho que não.

- _Eu recuperei a memória._

O mestre de marionetes ficou sem ter o que dizer por algum tempo. Isso não resolvia tudo? A tristeza da irmã, a conseqüente preocupação dele, os delírios, a febre? Rangeu os dentes, pensando no que devia fazer.

- _Eu sei que a fiz sofrer nesses últimos tempos, mas agora eu quero compensá-la por isso. Eu amo a sua irmã mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo e você sabe disso. – _Shikamaru continuou.

- E como você planeja consertar as coisas, gênio? Se magoar a Temari de novo, eu juro que...

- _Não vou magoá-la nunca mais, eu juro pela minha vida! – _Shikamaru cortou apressado, antes que ouvisse a ameaça de morte – _Eu vou pedi-la em casamento. Ia pedir antes do acidente, foi quando vi o anel que a minha memória voltou..._

Kankuro sorriu levemente contra sua própria vontade. Mesmo estando irado com o Nara, sabia que ele a amava e todo aquele bla bla bla meloso. E mais importante que isso, sabia que a irmã era louca pelo ninja das sombras. Sempre fora.

- Ela está tomando banho agora – respondeu ainda contrariado.

- _Como ela está?_

- Agora, bem. Mas teve uma pequena crise de exaustão e um tal de colapso nervoso.

- _Droga. Eu sou um idiota mesmo._

_­_- Isso é bem verdade – Kankuro replicou, agora se divertindo.

- _Eu já sei o que vou fazer. Amanhã vou pra Suna e quando chegar converso com ela pessoalmente. – _Shikamaru sorriu, explicando o plano rapidamente.

- Bom, você que sabe. Se tomar uma surra a responsabilidade é só sua.

- _Eu sei. Não diga que eu liguei e nem que recuperei a memória, por favor. Quero que ela saiba da notícia por mim._

_­_- Tá bom.

- _Arigato, Kankuro. Te vejo em alguns dias._

_­_- Sem problemas. Até.

Colocou o fone no gancho tentando conter uma risadinha. Ele se divertiria muito mais se Temari desse uma surra no Nara.

- Quem era? – a irmã o surpreendeu, surgindo logo atrás do sofá secando o cabelo com uma felpuda toalha amarela.

- Matsuri – ele respondeu o primeiro nome que lhe veio á cabeça – Queria saber como você estava.

- Engraçado, eu falei com ela quando estávamos no escritório do Gaara há o que, duas horas atrás?

- Ela é muito preocupada, você sabe.

- Uhm... vou prender o cabelo e então a gente pode sair.

- Fique à vontade, a casa é sua. – o Sabaku do meio respondeu rindo.

Temari arremessou a toalha nele e riu debochada. Era a primeira vez em dias que ele a via sorrindo e sentiu outra pontada de raiva.

Era melhor para o preguiçoso consertar as coisas _mesmo._

-xxxxx-

Residência dos Nara, Konoha  
19:32

Shikaku e Yoshino estavam mudos, assimilando o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, e Shikamaru olhava de um para o outro, esperando alguma reação. Sua mãe tinha a caixinha do anel aberta nas mãos e uma expressão entre espantada e admirada no rosto.

- Mas você acabou de sair do Hospital! – Yoshino disse por fim.

- Kaa-chan, eu nunca me senti melhor. E esse tempo no hospital só serviu para que eu dormisse muito e pensasse ainda mais nisso. E é o que eu quero. _Ela _é o que eu quero e eu não posso esperar mais.

Yoshino abaixou a cabeça para o anel e depois voltou a olhar para Shikamaru.

- Mas você é tão novo, meu filho!

Shikamaru não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Kaa-chan, você e o velho já eram casados quando tinham a minha idade. E eu não vou deixar de ser seu filho só porque me casei.

- Ele está certo – Shikaku acariciou o braço da esposa – Deixe de ser problemática mulher, o Shikamaru vai se casar com uma kunoichi de quem você gosta. Ela é tão ou mais problemática que você e vai colocá-lo na linha, sabe disso. E pense em netos, você não queria a casa cheia de crianças?

Yoshino olhou para o marido e sorriu, fechando a caixinha com o anel antes de se virar para Shikamaru.

- Bom, se você vai acordar cedo amanhã é melhor ir descansar. E não se esqueça disso. – ela estendeu a mão com a caixinha para o filho.

Shikamaru sorriu e se levantou, caminhando até a mãe. Pegou a caixinha de veludo e deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Arigato, okaachan.

Eles observaram enquanto Shikamaru subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, ainda sentados no sofá. O silêncio se prolongou por alguns momentos, até que Yoshino encostou a cabeça levemente no ombro do marido.

- O anel que ele vai dar para a Temari é bem mais bonito do que o que você me deu – ela comentou em um tom divertido.

Shikaku ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez ar de pouco caso.

- Ele teve mais tempo para escolher o anel, e um companheiro de time do sexo feminino para ajudar. Eu não tive tempo nem ajuda.

- Mentiroso – Yoshino riu – Você teve foi preguiça de procurar.

- Não – ele puxou a esposa para o colo, enlaçando-a pela cintura. – Eu tive que me apressar porque não queria que você saísse da minha vida. Não podia te perder, mulher.

- Você achou que eu ia sumir mesmo? – Yoshino riu baixinho enquanto Shikaku beijava a linha de seu pescoço.

- Fiquei com medo de você não aceitar.

- Baka – ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do Nara – Não tinha jeito de eu recusar o seu pedido. Nunca.

Eles se encararam por um instante e Shikaku se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Yoshino voltou a falar.

- Não estamos jovens demais para sermos avós?

Ele revirou os olhos ante o tom preocupado dela e fez uma pequena careta antes de sorrir divertido.

- Você vai ser minha vovó favorita. Eu sabia que você ia aceitar o casamento do Shikamaru. – Yoshino ia protestar, mas ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a de falar – Quietinha agora.

E antes que a mulher tentasse brigar com ele, calou-a com um beijo.

-xxxxx-

Apartamento da Temari, Suna  
20:04

Temari parou em frente à janela aberta, observando o céu tormentoso. Nuvens avermelhadas encobriam o céu escuro e ao longe ela já podia ouvir a tempestade que se aproximava.

Finalmente ela havia chego, a época de chuva no deserto. Apertou os braços ao redor do corpo com mais força, tentando não estremecer com o vento frio. Não gostava de frio ou de chuva, mas estava feliz com o mau tempo; de alguma forma, sentia que sua alma estava tão ressequida quanto o chão árido.

Fechou a janela e deitou-se em sua cama, sem antes ficar por um bom tempo fitando a foto no grande porta-retrato que estava sobre seu criado mudo. Sabia que ele era para ela como a chuva era para o deserto, e que não gostaria de saber o que seria dela se a memória dele nunca mais voltasse. Se bem que fazia uma idéia: sem a chuva não haveria vida no deserto e o mesmo aconteceria com ela. Uma casca oca e sem vida, isso é o que se tornaria.

Puxou o edredom sobre si e ajeitou-se melhor nos travesseiros, sentindo-se terrivelmente sozinha no meio daquela cama tão grande. Fechando os olhos, recitou mentalmente o pedido mudo que estava sempre espelhado em seus olhos, mas que não tinha mais forças ou coragem de dizer em voz alta.

_Volta pra mim, meu preguiçoso. Volta pra mim._

-xxxxx-

O dia estava raiando lentamente e Shikamaru olhou para o horizonte mais uma vez antes de se virar para Ino, que monologava incansavelmente.

- ...Se o seu nariz começar a sangrar novamente, você vai ter que parar, recostar a cabeça...

- Tsc, meu nariz não vai sangrar uma outra vez – ele cortou apressando.

A Yamanaka riu e lhe estendeu um pergaminho.

- Essa é sua autorização para sair de Konoha. Um pergaminho de qualquer assunto sobre o próximo Chuunin Shiken que você vai entregar para o Gaara.

O Nara pegou o papel e olhou para a antiga companheira de time, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Uma missão, gênio. Ou você achou que fosse sair daqui fugido?

Ele sorriu e abraçou a loira.

- Arigato, Ino. Por tudo.

- Ah, não foi nada. Vocês são o meu casal favorito e eu quero que vocês sejam felizes. Só espero que um dia eu encontre alguém que me ame tanto quanto você ama aquela mulher problemática.

Ainda sorrindo, Shikamaru se afastou da amiga e secou uma lágrima que escorria silenciosamente pela bochecha dela com o polegar.

- Se mantiver seu coração aberto, essa pessoa vai aparecer logo.

Virando-se para o lado, ele abraçou Chouji, que havia se mantido quieto até então.

- Até, Chouji.

- Vai com cuidado, Shikamaru.

Antes de se afastar totalmente, o Nara dirigiu um significativo olhar para o amigo e revirando os olhos para sua esquerda, apontou discretamente com a cabeça para onde estava Ino. Chouji ficou levemente rosado e Shikamaru ajeitou a mochila nas costas, dirigindo-se aos portões da Vila.

Os dois ex-companheiros de time 10 continuaram observando enquanto Shikamaru desaparecia na estrada. O Akimichi começou a olhar para os lados, observando discretamente enquanto Ino torcia as mãos. Acabou perguntando totalmente sem jeito.

- Ino... quer... tomar café... da manhã?

A Yamanaka levantou os olhos para Chouji, estranhando o tom dele. Sorriu levemente, subitamente se lembrando das palavras do Nara.

- Claro Chouji.

-xxxxx-

Shikamaru sabia que a viagem normalmente duraria três dias e que ele não deveria exigir muito de si mesmo, já que andava passando mais tempo no hospital do que em qualquer outro lugar; mas não pode deixar de sentir-se aliviado quando avistou os grandes portões escuros da Vila Oculta da Areia no final do segundo dia de viagem.

Ficou surpreso quando se deparou com chuva forte; não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma vez em que estivesse lá e houvesse chovido. Fechou mais o colete e voltou a ajeitar a mochila nas costas, se dirigindo à sentinela do portão.

Em poucos minutos estava dentro de Suna, consumido por um sentimento nostálgico. Parecia que não ia para lá há uma eternidade. Esboçou um leve sorriso quando se lembrou do motivo que o levava de volta para o País do Vento e apressou o passo, dirigindo-se ao local onde pretendia hospedar-se durante aquela noite, pois só colocaria seu plano em prática no dia seguinte.

-xxxxx-

Kankuro ouviu uma batida rápida na porta e levantou-se relutantemente do sofá, colocando a garrafa de cerveja na mesa de centro. Coçou a cabeça incomodado, quem seria numa hora daquelas?

- Você!?

- Yo cunhadinho. É bom vê-lo também – Shikamaru sorriu debochado ante a surpresa do Sabaku.

- Mas você só chegava amanhã! – Kankuro exclamou enquanto se recostava no batente da porta, permitindo que o Nara entrasse.

- Me adiantei um pouco... Tem algum problema?

- Não, não. É que eu simplesmente detesto ser pego de surpresa. – o mestre das marionetes fechou a porta e trancou-a em seguida.

- Eu disse que vou fazer o possível para não te incomodar, na verdade acho que só preciso de um banho e dormir durante um longo tempo.

- E depois, se o seu plano der certo, vai dormir com a minha irmã. Quer dizer, dormir é modo de dizer...

- Tsc, problemático.

Kankuro gargalhou sonoramente ao ver o tom rosado nas bochechas do Nara, mas parou subitamente e encarou o outro Shinobi de maneira séria.

- Você já sabe...

- Yare, não precisa me ameaçar de morte de novo – Shikamaru resmungou preguiçoso – Você também já sabe por que eu estou fazendo isso.

O manipulador de marionetes suspirou e voltou a sorrir levemente. Apesar de ameaçar constantemente o Nara, gostava da companhia dele. E apesar de fazer piada com o relacionamento dele com Temari, não gostava muito de pensar no que eles faziam quando estavam sozinhos... lhe causava certo ódio e vontade de esquartejar o preguiçoso.

- Vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

Shikamaru seguiu o jounnin pelo apartamento e colocou sua mochila no chão quando entraram no quarto de hóspedes, que estava impecavelmente arrumado em comparação com o resto da casa.

- Como está a Temari? – perguntou enquanto Kankuro abria as cortinas, permitindo que a cinzenta claridade da tempestade entrasse pela janela.

- Melhorando. Hoje passei uma parte do dia com ela, Matsuri e Gaara também foram, almoçamos e vimos alguns filmes. Depois ela acabou dormindo e desconfio que continue assim até amanhã. Ela anda um pouco sonolenta.

Shikamaru abriu a mochila e começou a guardar seus pertences na gaveta da cômoda, refletindo sobre o que havia acabado de ouvir. Suspirou cansado.

- Ela não sabe que estou aqui?

- Não – Kankuro sorriu – Minhas habilidades ninja envolvem talento para dissimulação, ela nem desconfia que tenho falado com você recentemente.

- Amanhã eu falo com ela.

O Sabaku fez que sim com a cabeça e foi saindo do quarto.

- Bom, você deve estar cansado. Vou voltar para o meu jogo e vou deixá-lo à vontade para tomar banho e descansar. As toalhas estão no banheiro.

- Arigato.

Antes de fechar a porta, Kankuro parou e voltou a ficar sério.

- Shikamaru?

O Nara olhou-o com cautela. Não era sempre que o irmão de Temari o chamava por seu primeiro nome.

- Eu realmente espero que você volte a ser acertar com a Tema. – O manipulador de marionetes sorriu levemente, fazendo com que Shikamaru relaxasse.

- Eu também, Kankuro.

-xxxxx-

Temari acordou e se recusou a olhar o relógio, limitando-se a observar a vidraça sendo furiosamente chicoteada pela tempestade. Sabia que havia dormido durante muito tempo, e se dependesse dela dormiria pelo resto da vida. Pelo menos em seus sonhos Shikamaru ainda era o mesmo e tudo voltava a ser como era antes.

Levantou-se da cama com certa relutância quando ouviu seu estômago protestar a falta de comida. Andou lentamente até a cozinha e devorou alguns bolinhos com chá, tentando fazer um cronograma mental para o dia de hoje.

Os trovões ribombavam pelo apartamento, mas a Sabaku mais velha não se importava mais com o barulho. Foi para o banheiro e abriu a torneira de sua banheira para enchê-la com água bem quente, já que tinha decidido que a melhor coisa para fazer naquela tarde seria nada.

Voltou para a cozinha e encheu um copo com alguns morangos, açúcar e sake, amassando as frutas e agitando a mistura. Ao voltar para o banheiro, passou pela sala e viu o telefone de relance; dirigiu-se até o aparelho e puxou o fio da tomada. Não queria falar com ninguém.

-xxxxx-

Shikamaru sentiu o coração acelerar ao avistar o prédio em que Temari morava, e concentrando mais chakra nos pés pulou decidido naquela direção. Utilizando-se de suas habilidades ninja passou despercebido pela portaria e subiu as escadas lentamente até o quinto andar, secando-se com uma toalha que tinha conseguido guardar em sua bolsa ninja.

Quando parou em frente á porta branca do apartamento 52, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, se concentrando. Aquela era definitivamente uma das coisas mais importantes que faria na vida e queria que tudo saísse perfeito.

Fez selamentos rápidos com as mãos e logo sua sombra se estendeu até o outro lado da porta, destrancando-a. Temari tinha mania de deixar a chave na fechadura e ele sentiu-se subitamente confortável ao ver que aquilo não tinha mudado. Abriu a porta lentamente, espiando para dentro do apartamento, que estava escuro. Mais confiante ao ver que ela não estava por perto, entrou e trancou a porta, colocando a chave no aparador logo ao lado.

Andou silenciosamente pelo carpete e percebeu que ela estava no banho. Começou a sentir gotas geladas de suor brotarem em sua testa, apesar do tempo frio. Entrou no quarto e agachou-se rapidamente ao lado de uma poltrona, escondendo-se com perfeição nas sombras. Juntou as mãos como sempre fazia quando queria refletir, suplantou seu chakra o máximo que conseguia, e esperou.

-xxxxx-

Temari saiu do banho vestida com um kimono azul marinho bordado com carpas brancas e douradas. Tinha secado os cabelos com o secador que ganhou de presente de Ino e sentia cada músculo de seu corpo relaxado pela água quente.

O quarto estava escuro e ela andou até a janela e fechou as cortinas, escurecendo de vez o local. Sentou-se na ponta da cama e ligou o rádio com o controle remoto, fechando os olhos quando ouviu os primeiros acordes da música.

_**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain**__  
(Acordei com o som de chuva forte caindo)__**  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you**__  
(O vento sussurraria e eu pensaria em você)__**  
And all the tears you cried, they called my name**__  
(E todas as lágrimas que você chorou chamaram meu nome)__**  
And when you needed me, I came through**__  
(E quando você precisou de mim, eu correspondi)_

Shikamaru estava a observando desde que ela havia saído do banheiro, seu coração batendo tão descontroladamente no peito que ele teve medo que Temari pudesse ouvi-lo. Kami-sama, ela estava linda e parecia tão vulnerável e delicada que teve ímpetos de correr e tomá-la nos braços. Quando ouviu a música percebeu que era perfeita para a situação, ele estava ali agora, as lágrimas dela realmente tinham chamado por ele.

_**I paint a picture of the days gone by**__  
(Eu pinto uma imagem dos dias passados)  
__**When love went blind and you would make me see**__  
(Quando o amor ficaria cego e você me faria enxergar)  
__**I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes**__  
(Eu poderia ver minha vida dentro dos seus olhos)  
__**So that I knew that you were there for me**__  
(Então eu sabia que você estava lá por mim)  
__**Time after time, you were there for me**__  
(Vez por vez, você estaria lá por mim)_

Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados e ele se levantou; tinha chegado a hora. Apoiou-se no encosto da poltrona e fixou os olhos já acostumados à escuridão nela.

- Da primeira vez que eu te vi, me senti extremamente intimidado. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão decidida ou independente, tão diferente das meninas que eu conhecia.

Temari abriu os olhos de repente, a respiração presa na garganta. _Kami-sama, aquela voz..._ Virou a cabeça na direção de onde veio o som e apertou o edredon que cobria a cama nas mãos, paralisada. Ela só podia estar ficando louca.

E então a voz voltou a soar alta, clara e deliciosamente preguiçosa.

- Eu desisti da nossa luta no Chuunin Shiken de propósito. Sei que disse que estava sem chakra, mas era mentira o tempo todo. Eu percebi o quanto você gostava de ganhar e não queria tirar aquele brilho dos seus olhos ou apagar aquele seu sorriso debochado.

Temari levantou-se num salto e deu um passo incerto na direção em que aquela voz vinha. Ela _não _estava ficando louca, aquela voz que mexia tanto com ela só podia pertencer a uma pessoa no mundo.

- Shikamaru?

Sua voz saiu trêmula e sussurrada, e no instante seguinte percebeu certa movimentação ao seu redor. A voz voltou a soar, mas dessa vez no canto oposto do quarto.

- Eu fiquei com vergonha quando você me salvou daquela ninja do som, e com raiva por perder pra uma mulher. Mas você me desconsertou e eu me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso naquele dia.

Temari virou-se naquela direção, sentindo-se ansiosa. Qualquer pessoa que se movesse daquele jeito só poderia ser um ninja, e qualquer um que citasse aqueles fatos só poderia te-los vivido, e então quer dizer que... Aflita com o suspense, foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas, olhando em seguida para o canto de onde havia vindo a voz. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando reconheceu a silhueta tão característica: o cabelo amarrado no alto da cabeça, as mãos colocadas displicentemente no bolso. Apertou as próprias mãos trêmulas contra o peito quando um par de olhos castanhos a fitou.

- Quando eu te beijei pela primeira vez – Shikamaru continuou com a voz levemente embargada - Você estava brigando comigo por alguma coisa irrelevante. Você consegue ficar ainda mais bonita quando está com raiva e eu não consegui me controlar. Eu estava chupando uma bala de canela e esse gosto sempre me lembra você: doce e picante ao mesmo tempo...

Temari deu um passo para frente, lutando contra o turbilhão de emoções que sentia. Ele estava lá, _ele estava lá!_

- Shikamaru, você... como foi que...? – não conseguia formar nenhuma frase coerente. Ele estava lá, e falando de coisas que só poderia mencionar se tivesse recuperado a memória, pois eram fatos que eles não partilhavam com mais ninguém, coisas que só os dois sabiam.

Shikamaru caminhou lentamente até ela, parando a poucos centímetros de distância. Pode ver uma lágrima descendo silenciosamente pelo rosto abatido da kunoichi e sentiu os próprios olhos arderem. Mas não podia parar agora.

- Na primeira vez em que nós fizemos amor – ele sorriu levemente – Eu te perguntei tantas vezes se queria que eu parasse que fiquei com medo de que você realmente quisesse que eu parasse. E a última vez em que fiz amor com você foi dois dias antes de sair naquela missão problemática que quase me matou... Você foi e sempre vai ser a única mulher na minha vida, minha Kumo.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o apelido e deixou um soluço escapar junto com outras lágrimas grossas. O Nara estendeu as mãos e secou o rosto dela, descendo-as lentamente até o pescoço da kunoichi e pegando a delicada corrente de prata que ela sempre trazia consigo.

- Eu te dei esse relicário no dia dos namorados do ano passado. Eu até tinha pensado que era muita pretensão minha te dar um pingente com uma foto minha e outra sua, mas você gostou tanto que não tira desde então.

Temari sorria e fungava, lutando contra as lágrimas insistentes. O manipulador de sombras desceu as mãos pelos braços da Sabaku e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

- Quando estava em coma me lembro vagamente de ouvir você dizer que tinha comprado um tabuleiro de shogi novo.

- Eu comprei... A gente vai... vai jogar... – ela respondeu, se controlando melhor.

Temari encarou Shikamaru, incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos. Ele estava lá, sorrindo para ela, e tinha recuperado a memória!

- Quando você se lembrou? – ela perguntou já quase sem chorar, agradecendo mentalmente a Kami-Sama por aquele milagre e pedindo perdão por todas as vezes em que havia o importunado com suas orações insistentes.

Shikamaru sorriu de lado antes de responder, pois aquele era o momento que esteve esperando. A oportunidade perfeita para que ele consertasse um eventual erro e finalmente parar de protelar uma coisa que nunca deveria ter sido esquecida.

Temari percebeu que ele fez um movimento rápido com as mãos e logo sentiu algo gelado em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Olhou instintivamente para baixo e arregalou os olhos ao ver o grande anel de brilhantes colocado em seu dedo. Ainda surpresa, ergueu a mão na frente do rosto para que pudesse ver a peça melhor: um único diamante, grande e imponente, se elevava do grosso círculo dourado e se destacava dos outros diamantes incrustados no metal, que iam diminuindo decrescentemente de tamanho enquanto circundavam boa parte do anel. Aquilo deve ter custado uma fortuna! Ela desviou os olhos para Shikamaru numa interrogação muda e o Nara voltou a falar.

- Antes de sair para aquela missão, eu comprei esse anel para te fazer um pedido que eu venho guardando há algum tempo. Mas aquilo tudo aconteceu e esse anel ficou esquecido na minha gaveta. Quando coloquei meus olhos nele, há alguns dias atrás, a minha memória voltou.

A Sabaku o encarava perplexa, a mão ainda erguida no ar. A memória dele voltou por causa do anel? Então o significado era...

- Quero que se case comigo, Sabaku no Temari. É por esse motivo que eu estou te dando esse anel, e foi por esse motivo que eu recuperei a memória. Você me trouxe de volta, meu amor...

Ela ficou muda por uma fração de segundo, mas quando viu já tinha se atirado nos braços dele, chorando convulsivamente. Percebeu vagamente que Shikamaru também chorava, pois sentiu algumas lágrimas quentes molharem seu ombro, e a voz dele saiu embargada quando ele voltou a falar com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

- Mas eu preciso que antes você me perdoe, Tema... Eu sei que fui um estúpido ultimamente, e sei que eu devia ter me lembrado de você antes de qualquer pessoa..

- Shh... – Temari segurou o rosto dele, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. – Eu já esqueci, preguiçoso. Eu passaria por tudo de novo se você ainda voltasse pra mim. E a culpa não foi sua, eu não tenho porque te perdoar. Foi algo que a gente teve que superar. E você está aqui agora, não está?

Ele a abraçou de novo, sentindo o perfume que vinha dela, sabendo que era aquele o lugar a que ele pertencia no mundo e para onde ele tentou voltar mesmo sem lembrança nenhuma.

- É problemático, mas me apaixonei de novo por você enquanto eu estava sem memória – ele completou sorrindo enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelos dela.

Temari sorriu e Shikamaru e voltou a secar o rosto dela com as mãos. Temari fez o mesmo com o dele e o Nara pegou suas mãos e beijou-as delicadamente, ajeitando melhor o anel no dedo dela.

- E então? – ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu. Sorriu com todo o coração, porque não se lembrava de que era possível se sentir tão feliz.

- Eu aceito...

_**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain**__  
(Acordei com o som de chuva forte caindo)__**  
Washed away a dream of you**__  
(Lavou um sonho que tive com você)__**  
But nothing else could ever take you away**__  
(Mas nada mais pode te levar embora)_  
'_**Cuz you'll always be my dream come true**__  
(Porque você vai ser sempre meu sonho realizado)__**  
Oh my darling, I love you**__  
(Ah minha querida, eu amo você)_

Eles simplesmente se olharam por um longo momento, abraçados enquanto os últimos acordes da música soavam. Temari ainda se perguntava se tudo aquilo não era um sonho e se não ia acordar a qualquer momento de volta à sua vida vazia. E então ele a abraçou com mais força e tudo parecia perfeito, os braços dele ao redor dela, o cheiro dele, o calor que vinha dele, as batidas do coração dele soando nos ouvidos dela. Não, não era um sonho.

_**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand**__  
(Lembre-se de ontem, andando de mãos dadas)__**  
Love letters in the sand, I remember you**__  
(Cartas de amor na areia, eu me lembro de você)__**  
Through the sleepless nights, through all the endless days**__  
(Através de noites insones e de todos os dias intermináveis)__**  
I wanna hear you say**__  
(Quero ouvir você dizer)__**  
I remember, I remember you**__  
(Eu me lembro, eu me lembro de você)_

Shikamaru sorriu quando a música terminou e abaixou a cabeça lentamente, roçando a ponta do nariz no dela, murmurando rouco.

- Há quanto tempo eu não toco você como deveria?

Temari se arrepiou com o tom dele e a resposta veio rápida.

- Tempo demais...

Ele a beijou e ela sentiu o estômago se contrair com milhares de borboletas brigando dentro dele. Correspondeu prontamente e logo o beijo que havia se iniciado calmo e cheio de saudade ficou possessivo e quente, carregado com desejo mal contido durante tanto tempo. Ela foi empurrando-o discretamente para cama enquanto sentia as mãos hábeis do Nara desamarrarem o obi branco que prendia seu kimono, jogando-o no chão em poucos segundos.

- Eu amo você minha Kumo, e quase morri de saudade. – Shikamaru murmurou enquanto beijava a orelha dela.

- Eu também te amo, Shikamaru. Eu te amo muito...

Logo ela sentiu as mãos quentes do shinobi livrarem-na do kimono enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Não querendo ficar muito atrás, ela se prontificou a tirar o colete e a camisa do Nara, subitamente percebendo que estava deitada na cama e quase sem nenhuma peça de roupa.

Shikamaru parou e olhou-a de cima a baixo com olhos famintos enquanto um sorriso brincava em seu rosto. Ele acariciava a pele arrepiada da Sabaku, satisfeito por ver que ainda causava aquele efeito nela.

- Eu já te disse o quanto você é linda? – ele murmurou rouco.

- Não recentemente – ela replicou com um sorriso distraído que ele logo calou com um beijo possessivo.

Enquanto Shikamaru estava em coma e depois com amnésia, Temari imaginou diversas vezes como seria estar nos braços dele de novo, mas nenhuma de suas fantasias haviam a preparado para aquilo. O ninja das sombras se lembrava, e bem, de todas as curvas do corpo dela, de todos os detalhes, do que ela gostava. A respiração dela ficou falha enquanto ele explorava sua garganta, depois seus ombros e seu colo, acariciando cada centímetro de sua pele sensível.

Shikamaru se lembrava de tê-la observado quando ela tentou enganá-lo dizendo que era sua ex-namorada, e chegado à conclusão de que ela tinha um belo corpo. Achava que sua memória não falharia naquele sentido, mas realmente tudo lhe parecia muito aquém da realidade. Ela era perfeita e o corpo havia sido esculpido especialmente para as mãos dele, que pareciam complementar cada detalhe: se ajustavam perfeitamente à curva dos seios fartos, no côncavo da cintura fina, no arredondado dos quadris. Cada toque dele causava uma reação nela, e ouvi-la murmurar novamente seu nome daquela maneira pesada pelo desejo ainda não saciado estava o enlouquecendo.

Sentir novamente a pele dele contra a dela era tão entorpecente que sua cabeça girava. Um gemido alto lhe escapou dos lábios quando eles se tornaram um só e ela não podia mais dizer onde Shikamaru começava e onde ela terminava. Encontraram um ritmo que era só deles e seus olhares se encontraram, cheios dos sentimentos que eles exteriorizavam agora e de todas as outras coisas que não eram ditas.

O mundo não existia mais, nem a chuva ou o frio; tudo o que importava eram os dois e o amor a que se entregavam. Juntos chegaram ao êxtase, Temari murmurando o nome dele repetidas vezes enquanto Shikamaru beijava a fronte molhada de suor da kunoichi antes de devorar aquela boca rosada uma outra vez e deitar-se ao lado dela, que por sua vez descansou a cabeça no peito dele enquanto ambos tentavam normalizar suas respirações.

Horas depois Temari abriu os olhos, deparando-se com escuridão quebrada apenas pela luz cinzenta que vinha da janela ocasionada por um relâmpago ou outro. Sentiu uma pontada de desespero quando se virou e percebeu que estava sozinha na cama. Tirou o cabelo dos olhos, se perguntando se tudo aquilo não teria sido uma ilusão estúpida que seu cérebro debilitado tinha criado. Mas aquilo não era possível... era?

Um trovão ressoou pelo quarto e ela se encolheu sob os lençóis, perto do pânico. Nos últimos dias tinha se esquecido do quanto não gostava de tempestades e de como não reagia bem a elas. Apertou os olhos com força, torcendo para adormecer de novo, mas já estava totalmente desperta. Então uma mão grande segurou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a de encontro a um peito largo.

- Foi só um trovão – a voz preguiçosa de Shikamaru soou com música nos ouvidos dela.

- Onde você estava? – a kunoichi perguntou abraçando-o fortemente.

- Fui tomar água. Achou que eu tinha fugido, mulher? Ou talvez perdido a memória e esquecido como é que se voltava para o quarto? – ele deu uma risadinha enquanto beijava o alto da cabeça dela.

- Não tem graça, Nara.

- Tsc. Eu nunca vou deixar você, Temari. Muito menos sozinha em uma cama grande numa noite de tempestade, trajando algo tão convidativo.

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, consciente da diáfana camisolinha que havia vestido em algum momento antes de adormecer. Sorriu debochada.

- E como eu posso ter certeza disso?

- Uhm – ele puxou a mão dela e girou o anel em seu dedo – Isso ajuda?

Temari riu e puxou-o para si, roçando os lábios nos dele.

- Ajuda.

- E o plano que eu tenho de te sequestrar, te levar para Konoha e te fazer minha mulher hoje mesmo também conta? – ele murmurou rouco, com os lábios colados nos dela.

- Eu já sou sua mulher – ela respondeu mordiscando o lábio inferior dele – E o casamento vai ter que ser aqui em Suna, e provavelmente daqui a um mês, com todas as formalidades.

Ele revirou os olhos e ela passou a beijar a linha do maxilar dele.

- Quem mandou se engraçar com a irmã do Kazekage...

- Feh, coração problemático.

Shikamaru voltou a beijá-la profundamente, rolando por cima dela e tratando de tirar a camisola do caminho. Temari se perdeu de novo sob os toques dele, torcendo ao mesmo tempo para que o dia nunca mais amanhecesse e para que um mês passasse logo.

-xxxxx-

_**Epílogo.**_

Konoha, um ano depois.

Temari correu apressada pelos corredores do Hospital, com o coração apertado. Tinha saído do banho às pressas quando recebeu a notícia e agora procurava desesperadamente pela sala onde ele estava sendo atendido.

Parou em frente à porta branca e suspirou, tendo uma sensação de deja vu desagradável. Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou quase sem fazer ruído, deparando-se com o caos reinante no pronto-socorro: Ino limpava os ferimentos de Chouji, que agüentava a dor com algumas caretas; Izumo estava deitado numa maca com um dos braços engessados e Kotetsu deitado logo ao lado, com a perna engessada.

Shikamaru estava sentado numa cadeira e Sakura de pé logo atrás dele, enfaixando a cabeça do moreno. A Sabaku pôde ver a mancha de sangue que começava no ombro e se estendia pelo braço do Nara, sentindo seu estômago se contorcer desagradavelmente quando ele levantou os olhos para ela, observando-a com uma expressão vazia.

- Oe, Temari, você veio rápido! – Sakura exclamou ao vê-la.

- O que aconteceu?

- Uma armadilha – Chouji disse de maneira estrangulada. – O local que fomos investigar estava cheio de explosivos que foram detonados quando um de nós pisou numa lajota específica do chão.

Ela sentiu uma mistura de medo e alívio por eles estarem todos a salvo. Deu alguns passos na direção de Sakura, que explicou rapidamente.

- Acreditamos que Chouji tenha acionado a armadilha, pois ele sofreu mais lesões e queimaduras. Izumo e Kotetsu foram lançados a alguns metros devido à explosão, e então houve um desabamento – A médica nin olhou a kunoichi do vento cautelosamente. – E boa parte do telhado caiu sobre Shikamaru, acertando a cabeça dele em cheio...

Temari sentiu náuseas enquanto as palavras giravam loucamente em sua mente. Desabamento. Telhado. Cabeça. Shikamaru. Quase as mesmas que a enlouqueceram há pouco mais de um ano atrás.

- Nós fizemos uma tomografia, devido ao histórico dele – Sakura continuou num tom profissional e quase vago – Mas ainda não temos o resultado.

A kunoichi de Suna apoiou-se na cadeira logo à frente dela, apertando o encosto nas mãos até que a aliança machucou seu dedo anelar. Aquilo não poderia acontecer duas vezes, não poderia! Olhou de soslaio para Shikamaru, que olhava para algum ponto fixo no chão.

A porta voltou a se abrir e Shizune entrou rapidamente, dirigindo-se até Sakura e lhe entregando um grande envelope. A moça de cabelos rosa abriu-o rapidamente e Ino também se juntou a elas, todas estudando o conteúdo daquele envelope atentamente.

Temari soube desde logo que eram os exames de Shikamaru, e sentiu-se ficar ainda mais nervosa quando elas começaram a trocar olhares e falas quase sussurradas. Aproximou-se lentamente dele, pensando se ele reagiria bem à proximidade dela caso... Não queria pensar naquele caso.

As três médicas nins levantaram a cabeça, parecendo terem chegado a um acordo, e Shizune desapareceu da sala enquanto Sakura aproximava-se de Temari.

- Bem – começou ela num tom solene – Não houve nenhum sangramento interno, tampouco lesões graves.

A médica-nin de cabelos cor-de-rosa sorriu depois de uma pausa dramática que fez com que Temari franzisse ainda mais a testa.

- Ele está bem, provavelmente só com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Temari suspirou e levou a mão ao peito, sentindo um alívio quase físico. Olhou para Shikamaru e ele retribuiu o olhar, sorrindo levemente e estendendo um dos braços para ela, que se atirou neles prontamente.

- Você cheira tão bem – ele murmurou distraído enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas costas dela.

- Eu saí do banho e corri pra cá – ela se afastou alguns centímetros para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você está se sentindo bem, meu amor?

- Tenho dor de cabeça, mas pouca. E alguma dor no corpo...

Ela voltou a abraçá-lo, aliviada demais por ser só uma dor de cabeça. Ele poderia ter morrido, ou ter sofrido outra lesão no cérebro...

- Eu tive medo, Kumo – Shikamaru sussurrou no ouvido dela – Medo de te magoar de novo.

- Isso não iria acontecer – ela replicou confiante.

- Kankuro me ameaçou de morte algumas vezes naquela ocasião. Ele cumpriria dessa vez.

- Ele ia ter que passar por mim antes, e Kankuro não é páreo pra irmã mais velha dele – Temari sorriu docemente para o marido.

- Uh-hum – Sakura pigarreou alto, tentando ser notada pelos dois. Voltou a falar quando ambos a olharam. – Pode levá-lo para casa, Temari. Ele vai precisar de repouso, por precaução. E se qualquer coisa anormal acontecer...

- Não vai. – Shikamaru cortou-a rapidamente.

- Tudo bem. Você está de alta.

A loira de Suna ajudou o Nara a se levantar, e ambos iam saindo quando a voz da médica nin voltou a soar.

- Você está de repouso, certo Shikamaru? Isso quer dizer _nenhum _esforço desnecessário.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos e Temari fez uma pequena careta antes dos dois saírem pela porta. Sakura voltou-se para lavar as mãos na pia.

- Yo Sakura – Ino chamou a amiga. – Você precisa tentar parecer menos mal amada! Aquela recomendação final vai ser completamente ignorada e você sabe disso. Eles não tem nem um ano de casados ainda...

A Haruno se virou quase em câmera lenta e as duas trocaram um olhar furioso que foi interrompido por um protesto de Chouji, que ainda estava sob os cuidados da antiga colega de time.

- Itaii Ino-chan, não precisa judiar!

- Gomen, meu bebê! – Ino desviou a atenção para Chouji, que agora fazia beicinho.

- Eu desculpo com um beijinho.

- Chantagista. – sorriu a Yamanaka, se abaixando para beijar o namorado rapidamente – E você está de regime à partir de amanhã!

Enquanto o casal discutia mais um pouco, Sakura suspirou e pensou amarga que talvez ela realmente parecesse tão mal amada quanto se sentia. Abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor, trombando violentamente com uma massa sólida que reclamou alguma coisa.

- Desculpe. – ela murmurou sem prestar muita atenção em quem era.

- Sem problemas, Sakura.

- O que faz aqui? – ela replicou, reconhecendo a voz e encarando o rapaz à sua frente.

- Vim ver como está o time que retornou daquela missão malsucedida. Não posso vir ao Hospital?

- Você faz o que quiser, Hokage-Sama.

- Ah Sakura-chan, já pedi para que não me chame assim!

Ela deu de ombros e se afastou em passos rápidos pelo corredor, enquanto o rapaz ainda a observava. Então se virou e sorriu.

- O que vai fazer depois disso, Naruto?

- Ãhn? Nada, na verdade. Já terminei o dia no escritório.

- Quer... comer um lámen comigo?

O loiro a encarou sorrindo. Há tantos anos ele esperava por uma abertura, e agora lá estava ela.

- Claro que sim, dattebayo!

-xxxxx-

Temari ajeitou os travesseiros debaixo de um adormecido Shikamaru e sentou-se na beirada da cama, observando o Nara e pensando novamente em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela sabia como era a sensação de perdê-lo, e não desejava sentir aquilo nunca mais.

Afastou uma mecha de cabelos escuros do rosto dele, percebendo que ainda estava meio úmido. Sorriu. Havia sido uma batalha enfiar o marido debaixo do chuveiro antes de ele querer dormir, mas como sempre ela havia conseguido, com jeitinho e alguns berros. Colocou o cabelo para trás, afastando-os do curativo que cobria os pontos da testa do Shinobi.

Ele se mexeu levemente e ela sentiu o coração apertado, voltando a imaginar o que teria acontecido se o acidente que ele havia sofrido tivesse conseqüências tão severas quanto aquele de um ano atrás. Ela suportaria se tudo acontecesse novamente, se ele abrisse os olhos e perguntasse quem era ela? Ou pior ainda, suportaria se ele morresse? Apertou os olhos por um momento, tentando afastar os pensamentos agourentos. Se Shikamaru morresse, ela morreria junto. Não tinha a força de Kurenai, que suportou a morte do marido e criava o filho sozinha, e por isso respeitava muito a kunoichi mais velha.

Já se ele perdesse a memória novamente... Voltou a abrir os olhos, observando as feições tranqüilas do ninja das sombras. Ela lutaria para trazê-lo de volta. Não desistiria, como fez uma vez, ficaria e o atormentaria até que ele lembrasse, e se contentaria se acabasse se tornando apenas reminiscência de uma vida da qual ele vagamente se lembraria, um simples fragmento na memória dele.

Ia se levantar quando uma mão a segurou pelo pulso, e fez cara de brava quando um par de olhos escuros se fixou nela.

- Você deveria estar dormindo. – ralhou sem muito convencimento.

- Tsc, eu estava.

- Vou buscar o analgésico que a Sakura receitou.

Antes que pudesse se levantar, Shikamaru puxou-a para si, fazendo com que ela caísse sobre ele; e antes que ela pudesse se mexer braços firmes a abraçaram fortemente.

- Shikamaru...

- Você não precisa ir buscar analgésico nenhum, problemática – ele murmurou – Você é o meu melhor remédio, não preciso de outra coisa.

Temari acabou sorrindo e o Nara segurou-a pela cabeça, beijando-a profundamente. Ela se viu correspondendo e logo ambos se separaram levemente ofegantes. A kunoichi franziu o cenho quando percebeu que seu kimono já estava meio aberto.

- Você sofreu um acidente... está de repouso... – disse sem muita convicção enquanto ele beijava sua orelha.

- Feh, eu estou ótimo. E tudo o que eu preciso agora é de você...

Ela sentiu sua pele se arrepiar e sorriu. Desistiu de discutir quando ele a beijou novamente, e levantou a camisa dele enquanto o manipulador de sombras puxava o obi que ela usava ao redor da cintura de maneira insistente, tentando se livrar dele. Se separaram por um instante, enquanto ele a ajudava a tirar sua camisa, e Temari sentou-se sobre ele, falando num tom que não permitia discussões.

- Ok, preguiçoso. Mas você continua de repouso e portanto não vai fazer muito esforço. – sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

Shikamaru entendeu o que ela quis dizer e retribuiu o sorriso, rendendo-se à mulher a sua frente. Temari era muito mais do que ele havia pedido a Kami-Sama, ele a amava com loucura e sabia que não importava quantos acidentes sofresse ou que o mundo conspirasse para que eles se afastassem, sua Kumo sempre o traria de volta.

Sempre.

**FIM.**

**

* * *

N/A**: estou com uma senação estranha, é a primeira long fic que eu termino. Droga, acho que estou triste!

Queria agradecer todo mundo que esteve comigo durante esse tempo,e se deu ao trabalho de me deixar uma review: Tsutsu-Sama, Kuray Kiryu, Natii-chan, Dark Lien A.B. Niege, Carina-chan, Pussycat Greene Cullen, Juh Hyuuga, Srta. Kyuu, Rama Chan, jAna, thali-chan, Yue_Salles, Ryna-Higurashi, Artur, MasumiChan, Brum-chan,Temaa-chan, Lynna-chan e principalmente Sabaku no T., que foi pra quem eu dediquei essa fic. Sem vocês essa história não teria acontecido!

No mais peço que me perdoem qualquer coisa e espero que tenham gostado desse último capítulo,e também de toda a fic. Ah sim, os fragmentos de música que eu usei são "I remember you" do Skid Row, que é uma banda de Hard das antigas muito boa. ^^ (Tsutsu, Sebastian veio! XD)

T. amoura minha, espero do fundo do coração que você tenha gostado. ^^

Obrigada por tudo gente. =)

Beijos,

Coelha.


End file.
